SW2: Beauty and the Beast Adventure
by MWolfL
Summary: Harry has been transformed into a beast too! Can the rest of the team help him and Belle end the curse, or is Harry doomed to spend the rest of his life as a beast? And who is this wolf that is hanging around with Gaston?
1. The Beast of a Prince

A.N. You'll notice some of the original dialogue to be altered, but it did have to accommodate us as well as the original characters. Another fact I should add is that there are a couple of dogs who share the same name with their owners. The dog's will have a D at the end of their names. Parts of the dialogue belonging to only the dogs will be in parenthesis.

The team and the four of us had just reached our resting spot, and were preparing to go back to our own Worlds…but before we could a portal opened and a strong light beam sucked Harry and I right into it!

"HARRY! MIRANDA!" Ron W, Hermione, and the team cried as they leapt back into Rip.

Rip flew right into the portal, but as everyone came out the other side they were caught in inky black darkness. There was no sign of Harry or I, just darkness. It was as if they were caught in a black box except, eerily enough, there was enough light in order for everyone to see each other but no light source! Worried about Harry and I, and a little scared, everyone was startled when mysterious music started playing. Everyone tried to find the source of the music, but the music seemed to be coming from all directions. Then unexpectedly a voice started speaking!:

_Once upon a time, in a far away land, a young prince lived in a shinning castle…._

At that moment, a stained glass window of a prince and his wolf appeared right in front of our friends, but not just any wolf….

"Harry!" Hermione gasped.

Ron W and the team gasped too.

_…Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind…._

"Harry's not like that." Billy pointed out.

"No, he's just talking about the human prince." Mandy explained.

_…But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle, and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance the prince sneered at the gift, and turned the old woman away…_

As the voice continued, the windows changed to picture what was going on. Contrary to what this voice was saying Harry actually seemed to be trying to convince the prince to shelter the beggar woman.

_…But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away, to reveal a beautiful enchantress…._

As the prince closed the door on the woman, Harry seemed to be trying to hold it open. When the enchantress appeared Harry did not seem surprised – his sense of smell obviously already let him know earlier on – but he did seem scared.

_…The prince tried to apologize but it was to late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and unleashed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there…._

Everyone gasped! According to the windows the enchantress turned Harry into a beast too!

_…Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered, was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year…._

Everyone managed to get a good look at Harry and the beast. The beast was such a mixture of animals – and he hid his face - that it was hard to describe him, except he had horns and his lower jaw's fangs were showing. Harry was easier to describe, he looked like a saber-tooth wolf, black in color, complete with the beast's horns. Actually from a prejudice person's perspective Harry was quite ugly, but to Ron W, Hermione, and the team he didn't look that bad. Harry turned his back to the rest of the team as he lay down sadly, even though he probably did not know that they were watching. The mirror, when was mentioned, gave off some sort of magical static, and the rose glowed with magic too as it burst into bloom. Everyone felt sorry for Harry, and sad too.

_… If he could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken, if not, then he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years past, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast._

Everyone was at first relieved upon finding out that there was a cure to the enchantment, but shocked when they found out that there was a time limit.

"Harry." Lily said sadly.

Suddenly a golden light appeared in back of our friends, sucking them into it, and causing them to close their eyes!

"HAAARRRRYYY!" Most of the team cried as they were pulled in.

"AAAAIIIEE-YYYAAAAA!" Uncle cried.

"ZZOOOIIIINNKS!" Shaggy cried at the same time.

"RIIKKESS!" Scooby cried also at the same time.


	2. The Belle of the Town

When the light disappeared, everyone was in a forest in front of a farm! Confused, everyone looked around, but saw no signs of life.

"Well, this is weird." Ron W said, preparing to lean on a tree next to him…but he went right through the tree!

Hermione and the team looked at him with shock. Coming back up Ron W put his arm on the tree but his arm went right through it!

"We're ghosts!" He cried.

Freaked, everyone else tested themselves on the surrounding trees. Ron W was right, they were ghosts! Suddenly, the door to the farmhouse opened, and a beautiful brunette who was carrying a basket came out of the house. Not long after, a white wolf with a purple collar followed her.

"Miranda?" Ron W, Hermione, and the team said, confused.

Sure enough, I was the white wolf!

Ron W, Hermione, and the team followed the brunette and I as we were heading for the nearby village. The brunette and I started singing as we walked on a path over a small hill, and I winked during the song to let Ron W, Hermione, and the team know I could see them.

BRUNETTE AND I:  
>Little town, it's a quiet village,<br>Every day, like the one before.  
>Little town, full of little people,<br>Waking up to say…

TOWNSFOLK:  
>Bonjour!<br>Bonjour!  
>Bonjour!<br>Bonjour!  
>Bonjour!<p>

At each "Bonjour!" a person appeared at a window, or chimney – except one was in a stock.

"Bonjour? We must be in France." Hermione pointed out.

Ron W and the team nodded. Ron W, Hermione, and the team followed the brunette and I right into town…and noticed that no one in the town acted as if they saw them.

BRUNETTE AND I:  
>There go the bakers with their trays like always<br>The same old bread and rolls to sell  
>Every morning just the same<br>Since the morning that we came  
>To this poor provincial town<p>

"Good morning Belle (Miranda)!" The bakers, one of them a dog, said as they walked to their bakery behind us with a tray full of bread.

"Good morning messieurs!" Belle, the brunette, and I said as we turned around.

"Where're you off to?" The bakers asked.

"The bookshop." Belle and I answered.

"We just finished the most wonderful story," Belle added. "About a beanstalk and an ogre…."

"That's nice," The human baker interrupted, uninterested. "Maurie! The baguettes, hurry up!"

Belle and I just shrugged and walked away. Ron W, Hermione and the team, however, disapproved of the bakers' rudeness. As we continued on, Ron W, Hermione and the team noticed the villagers singing about us, but Belle and I didn't. They also got a little amused now and then about some of the villagers, especially at a boy trying to catch a piglet - only to be chased away by a larger pig - and at a barber who accidentally cut his customer's mustache too short as he watched Belle and I walk past them.

TOWNSFOLK:  
>Look there she goes that girl is strange no question<br>Dazed and distracted can't you tell?  
>Never part of any crowd<br>'Cause her head's up on some clouds  
>No denying she's a funny girl that Belle (Miranda)<br>Bonjour  
>Good day<br>How is you family?  
>Bonjour<br>Good day  
>How is your wife?<br>I need six cents  
>That's too expensive<p>

Meanwhile, Belle and I grabbed a hold of the back of a horse driven carriage that was going past us. As we went along the streets, we saw a guy (the one who said "Good day.") being hit on the head by his wife for looking at a pretty girl (the one who asked: "How is your wife?").

BELLE AND I:  
>There must be more than this provincial life<p>

We jumped off the carriage in front of this store, which Ron W, Hermione, and the team saw to be a bookstore.

"Ah, Belle (Miranda)." The bookkeepers said.

"Good morning, we've come return the book we borrowed." Belle and I said to the bookkeepers.

"Finished already?" They asked, almost amused.

"Oh we couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?" Belle asked, climbing a ladder that was attached to a bookcase.

"Not since yesterday." The human bookkeeper chuckled.

"That's all right, we'll borrow…this one." Belle said, taking a book off a bookshelf.

"That one? But you've read it twice!" The human bookkeeper laughed.

"Well it's our favorite." Belle explained, mentioning the reasons why we liked it: "Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise."

"Yeah it's a lot of fun." I agreed.

"If you like it all that much it's yours." The bookkeepers smiled, handing Belle the book.

"But sir…." Belle and I started to say.

"We insist!" The bookkeepers said with fake sternness.

"Well thank you, thank you very much!" Belle waved as she and I left the bookstore.

"Thanks a lot!" I added.

Belle and I went under a jump rope that some kids and pups were playing with. Belle then affectionately rubbed a little girl's head while reading the book. I scratched a pup behind the ears.

TOWNSFOLK:  
>Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar<br>I wonder if she's feeling well  
>With a dreamy far off look<br>And her nose stuck in a book  
>What a puzzle to the rest of us<br>Is Belle (Miranda)

Meanwhile, a woman was dumping her wastewater outside, but Belle pushed a hanging sign out of the way without even knowing about the water. The sign blocked the water and prevented us from getting wet.

BELLE:  
>Oh isn't this amazing<br>It's my favorite part because…you'll see  
>Here's where she meets prince charming<br>But she won't discover that it's him, 'til chapter three

Belle was sitting on the edge of a fountain, singing to a flock of sheep that was passing by. I was at Belle's right, reading over her shoulder. A sheep on Belle's left started eating a corner of the book, so I ran through the fountain and barked at the sheep, driving it away. I then used my finger to secretly zap the corner back while winking at Belle and she winked back. Just as she finished singing, the shepherd and his dog came by to drive the rest of the sheep away.

HUMAN CUSTOMER:  
>Now it's no wonder that her name means 'beauty'<br>Her looks have got no parallel

HUMAN STORE EMPLOYEE:  
>But behind that fair facade<br>I'm afraid she's rather odd  
>Very different from the rest of us<p>

We then passed a woman who was shopping for a hat. Ron W, Hermione, and the team were surprised to find that she needed a wig along with the hat.

TOWNSFOLK:  
>She's nothing like the rest of us<br>Yes different from the rest of us  
>Is Belle (Miranda)<p>

As Belle and I continued to walk, I did my favorite thing to do whenever I'm walking: daydream. Since she was still reading, Belle obviously didn't notice that she was walking on top of what seemed to be a wheelbarrow with the front end removed. Luckily, the men nearby noticed Belle and helped her pass through the wheelbarrow safely, but this unfortunately resulted in a handle hitting one of the men on the chin. I, even though I was daydreaming, walked around the wheelbarrow instead of on it. Fortunately I can tell where I'm going and daydream at the same time.

Suddenly hearing honking, Ron W, Hermione, and the team looked up to see migrating geese. But unexpectedly, two bullets struck two of the geese down, causing the rest of the flock to scatter! Ron W, Hermione, and the team looked back down to see a midget and his midget dog, each carrying a sack, running to catch the geese. They stopped and held the sacks opened, but the geese ended up landing right next to them instead. They quickly put the geese in the sacks before going over to a human and dog who was near a building.

"Wow you didn't miss a shot Gaston!" Both midgets said excitedly to the human and dog, who each had a gun. "You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!" The midgets added.

"I know." Gaston and Gaston D replied as if it was obvious.

"No beast alive stands a chance against you. Yeah and no girl for that matter." The midgets continued.

"It's true Le Fou," Gaston and Gaston D said as they picked the midgets up. "And I've got my sights set on that one."

Ron W, Hermione, and the team were startled at Gastons' statement, because they were pointing to Belle and myself! They also were confused to why the dogs had the same name as their owners, but after getting to know the human Gaston and human Le Fou better they assumed that it was a vanity thing.

"The inventor's daughter?" Le Fou and Le Fou D cried, shocked, upon seeing Belle and myself.

"She's the one, the lucky girl I'm going to marry." Gaston and Gaston D declared.

"But she…" Le Fou and Le Fou D began.

Gaston dropped Le Fou and Gaston D dropped Le Fou D, cutting them off.

"The most beautiful girl in town." Gaston and Gaston D continued.

"I know, but…. Ow!" Le Fou and Le Fou D cried.

Gaston dropped his gun on Le Fou and Gaston D did the same thing to Le Fou D, striking them in the eye.

"That makes her the best, and don't I deserve the best?" Gaston and Gaston D asked sternly, picking Le Fou and Le Fou D up again and glaring at them.

"Well of course…I mean you do…but after all…*Oh!*"

Gaston and Gaston D had dropped Le Fou and Le Fou D again.

GASTON AND GASTON D:  
>Right from the moment I first met her, saw her<br>I said she's gorgeous and I fell  
>Here in town there's only she<br>Who is beautiful as me  
>So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle (Miranda)<p>

Gaston and Gaston D were looking at themselves in a couple of mirrors, which caused them to miss Belle and I as we walked past. Le Fou got Gaston attention by tugging on his pants and Le Fou D got Gaston D's attention by tugging on his tail. Gaston and Gaston D left to catch up with Belle and I. As Ron W, Hermione, and the team continued on they went past three pretty blondes and their poodles – I'm going to refer to all six of them as bimbettes – at a water pump. Le Fou and Le Fou D were attracted by the bimbettes, but their look of attraction changed to a look of annoyance when the bimbettes accidentally splashed them with water.

BIMBETTES:  
>Look there he goes isn't he dreamy<br>Monsieur Gaston, oh he's so cute  
>Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing<br>HE'S SUCH A TALL, DARK, STRONG, AND HANDSOME BRUTE!

"Why doesn't he pick one of those girls instead?" Fred asked during the compliments.

The others shrugged…until they were startled by the sudden increase in volume of the bimbettes' voices. Ron W, Hermione, and the team put their hands over their ears at that as Rip Claw zipped away.

"So that's why he won't pick them." Haddock said.

"Those girls need singing lessons." Daphne agreed.

While catching up with Belle and me, they noticed that Gaston and Gaston D was trying to catch up with us too, but the villagers, who were talking business with the shopkeepers, kept getting in their way.

TOWNSFOLK:  
>Bonjour!<p>

GASTON AND GASTON D:  
>Pardon<p>

TOWNSFOLK:  
>Good day<br>Mais oui  
>You call this bacon?<br>What lovely grapes  
>Some cheese<br>Ten yards  
>One pound<p>

GASTON AND GASTON D:  
>'Scuse me<p>

CHEESE MERCHANT:  
>I'll get the knife<p>

GASTON AND GASTON D:  
>Please let me through<p>

TOWNSFOLK:  
>This bread-<br>Those fish-  
>It's stale!<br>They smell!  
>Madame's mistaken<p>

BELLE AND I:  
>There must be more than this provincial life<p>

GASTON:  
>Just watch I'm going to make Belle (Miranda) my wife!<p>

Just as Gaston finished his line, the townsfolk stepped in front of them and sang their lines.

"Looks like the villagers want to finish their song first." Lupin grinned.

Ron W, Hermione, and the rest of the team grinned, agreeing.

TOWNSFOLK:  
>Look there she goes that girl is strange but special<br>A most peculiar mademoiselle  
>It's a pity and a sin<br>She doesn't quite fit in  
>'Cause she really is a funny girl<br>A beauty but a funny girl  
>She really is a funny girl<br>That Belle (Miranda)

Gaston, meanwhile, managed to slip past the crowd by climbing over some houses.


	3. Dumb and Inventor

Now Belle and I noticed the singing so we turned around, but the townsfolk timed it just right: they finished before we could catch them in action. Belle and I turned back around and continued on. That's when Gaston and Gaston D caught up with us.

"Hello Belle." Gaston said.

"Bonjour Gaston." Belle said.

I only rolled my eyes.

Gaston grabbed our book out of Belle's hands.

"Gaston may we have our book please?" Belle said.

"How can you read this?" Gaston said. "There's no pictures."

"Well some people use their imaginations." Belle and I replied.

"Belle (Miranda), it's about time you got your head out of those books and paid attention to more important things…like me." Gaston and Gaston D said, tossing our book onto the ground.

Unfortunately the book landed in a mud puddle, but Belle rescued it.

The bimbettes sighed, but my friends obviously rolled their eyes.

"The whole town's talking about it," Gaston and Gaston D continued. "It's not right for a woman to read, soon she starts getting **ideas** and **thinking**."

You can definitely bet that the female members of the team were insulted, and even the boy members of the team disapproved of that.

"Let me handle this." I mouthed to them with a wink. "And what is wrong with thinking, may I ask?" I said sarcastically.

"Nothing I suppose, except thinking might cause a woman to go down the wrong path." The Gaston D said, apparently not being able to recognize sarcasm.

Now Ron W, Hermione, and the team were really annoyed.

"Oh I disagree," I replied in a sort of teasing tone. "Thanks to reading I know the difference between the right path and the wrong path, and right now the right path tells me to help my father instead of hang with you."

Ron W, Hermione, and the team grinned: my retort caused Gaston D to become speechless.

Meanwhile, Belle had her own wit to play:

"Gaston you are positively primeval." She said.

"Why thank you Belle." Gaston replied, not knowing that he was insulted instead of complimented. "What do you say you and me and our dogs take a walk to the tavern and take a look at our trophies?"

How dumb can you get?

"Maybe some other time." Belle replied.

The human bimbettes took turns disapproving her decision:

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's crazy!"

"He's gorgeous!"

Okay, so that last one wasn't a disapproval. Some of the team rolled their eyes at that while others shook their heads.

"What about you Miranda, surely you'd like to see my trophies." Gaston D said, having recovered from my last retort.

"No thanks." I smirked. "I don't need to see your trophies to know that you have gold ones for rudeness, vanity, stupidity, and cruelty."

Gaston D became speechless again. The poodle bimbettes looked shocked. Ron W, Hermione, and the team sniggered.

"Please Gaston we can't, we have to get home to help our fathers" Belle said. "Goodbye."

"That crazy old loon? He needs all the help he can get!" Le Fou and Le Fou D joked.

Gaston and Gaston D laughed with Le Fou and Le Fou D.

"Don't talk about our fathers that way!" Belle and I said angrily.

"Yeah, don't talk about their fathers that way!" Gaston and Gaston D repeated, hitting Le Fou and Le Fou D.

"That was really pathetic." Sam said.

"He should make up his mind." Ron S agreed.

"Our fathers are not crazy, they're geniuses!" Belle and I finished.

Suddenly there was an explosion back at our farm!

"Oh my gosh!" Jimmy E gasped.

"Not again." I muttered to myself. "Nice timing Maurice." I added dryly.

"Again?" Jonny repeated, confused.

Gaston, Gaston D, Le Fou and Le Fou D laughed. Gaston and Gaston D also did one of those 'slap on the backs' to Le Fou and Le Fou D, but the slaps caused Le Fou and Le Fou D to tumble upside down.

"Oh shut up!" I snapped.

They did, but just out of pure shock. The bimbettes gasped. Ron W, Hermione, and the team were impressed.

Belle, Ron W, Hermione, and the team and I quickly made our way back to the farm.

"That was really impressive." Mandy said.

Most of the team agreed. As for the rest I couldn't tell whether they agreed or were shocked by my bluntness. Actually I think they were torn between both.

"If I said that to anyone Grandmary would really be angry with me." Samantha said.

"If I hate someone, I don't hide it." I explained.

"We already figured that out." Kim grinned.

Belle, Ron W, Hermione, and the team and I reached a hatch to the cellar, where the smoke was coming from. I had to stay back – I'm allergic to smoke – for a while, so I talked a bit with Ron W, Hermione, and the team. Belle decided to wait too, so she watched us talk for a while. I explained to Ron W, Hermione, and the team that only Belle and her dad and Harry's owner – wherever they are – could see them.

"So, your dad's an inventor?" AJ said.

"Actually, he's really a writer," I corrected. "But if he plays an inventor's dog, he plays an inventor's dog. Oh, and don't worry about being 'ghosts', it's just a time traveling thing that happens sometimes."

The smoke cleared as I finished explaining this, so we went down to see if both Belle's dad and my dad were all right.

"Poppa (Dad)?" Belle and I said.

"How on earth did that happen?" Belle's dad, Maurice, muttered.

When we reached the bottom of the steps we noticed that Maurice had a barrel stuck around him. My dad was stuck in another barrel, but he managed to kick it off himself.

Just to let you know: my dad's name is Steve.

Maurice managed to push off the barrel at this point, but unfortunately this caused his pants to fall down. He quickly pulled them back up.

"Are you all right poppa (dad)?" Belle and I asked.

"I'm just about ready to give up on this hunk of junk!" Maurice said, obviously annoyed, as he kicked the machine.

"You always say that!" Belle and I said, amused.

"I mean it this time, I'll never get this bone headed contraption to work!"

Jimmy N and the other inventors smiled sympathetically, they knew how frustrating it was to have your inventions fail on you.

"Yes you will," Belle and I assured them. "And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow…and become a world famous inventor."

"You really believe that?" Maurice asked.

"We always have." Belle said as I nodded.

"Well what are we waitin' for? We'll have this thing fixed in no time!" Maurice said as if he had never given up.

"Here we go again." Steve shook his head.

Ron W, Hermione, and the team just saw the machine clearly at this point. The invention was made of different things, but the only things my friends could name – except for the geniuses – were a chair, an ax, and a teapot. They also noticed a log on a springing contraption.

"That looks like a log chopping device." Velma said.

"That's exactly what it is." I nodded.

"Hand me that dog-headed clincher there." Maurice said to Belle, getting under the machine.

"So, did you have a good time in town today?" He and Steve asked.

"We got a new book." Belle answered. "Poppa, do you think we're odd?"

"Hey I'm not odd!" I said, pretending to be insulted.

"Sorry." Belle smiled.

"Our daughters, odd?" Maurice said. "Heh, where would you get an idea like that?"

"Oh I don't know, it's just that I'm not sure we fit in here, there's no one we can really talk to." Belle explained.

"Speak for yourself, I've got my friends over there." I pointed out.

Belle grinned and shook her head, obviously thinking about how talking to Ron W, Hermione, and the team in the town looks weird because no one else can see them. Actually I also will have to deal with that in the Main World, but I don't care. Luckily my cartoon self is separate from my Main World self, so she can do the talking and I'll only listen.

"What about that Gaston? He's a handsome fella." Maurice said.

"He's handsome all right," Belle agreed dryly. "And rude and conceded and…. Oh poppa he's not for me."

"Yeah," I said. "And his dog is the same way, except he also smells fishy."

"Fishy as in suspicious?" Steve asked.

"No, fishy as in breath, like as if he eats fish or something."

"Rut rogs rate rish." Scooby pointed out, looking disgusted.

"Yeah, why would a dog be eating fish?" Scrappy asked. "Especially when there's all that food from the hunting."

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"Well don't you two worry," Maurice said. "'Cause this invention is gonna be the start of a new life for us." He got out from under the machine and prepared to pull a lever. "I think that's done it, now let's give it a try."

As he pulled the lever, a whistle sounded and the machine started. Maurice and Steve prepared for another explosion, but this time the machine kept on going. A pump pumped, fuel down a swirled pipe caused this thing to spin around, and the ax started chopping the log. As the ax finished, the springing contraption sent half of the log flying – causing Maurice and Steve to duck – onto a stack of other logs.

"It works!" Belle and I said.

"It does?" Maurice and Steve said, dodging another log. "It does!"

"You did it! You really did it!"

"Hitch up Philippe girls, we're off to the fair!" Maurice declared.

This time another log hit Maurice on the head, although Steve managed to duck.

Soon, our dads rode away with their machine on a cart being pulled by the family horse Philippe.

"Goodbye poppa (dad), good luck!" Belle and I said a little later as we waved to them.

Ron W, Hermione, and the team waved goodbye too.

"Goodbye Belle (Miranda), and take care while we're gone!" Maurice and Steve called back, waving back.

What we didn't know then was that they should have spoken for themselves: they ended up lost!


	4. A Disgusting Proposal

An hour or so later Ron W, Hermione, and the team were hanging out in the forest while Belle and I were reading our new book inside the farmhouse. Suddenly Kaya, who was a slight distance away from the others, noticed a crowd that was lead by four foreboding people.

"Guys," Kaya said, running up to the others. "Both Gastons and Le Fous are here! And they brought a crowd too!"

"Let's go see." Brad said.

The rest of the team went over to where the crowd was.

"Oh boy, Belle's (Miranda's) going to get the surprise of her life, huh Gaston?" Le Fou and Le Fou D said as Gaston pushed back a branch so that they could see the farm.

"Yep," Gaston and Gaston D agreed. "This is her lucky day."

"What in the world?" Kit said, almost to herself.

Ron W, Hermione, and the rest of the team shrugged at that.

Gaston let go of the branch as he and Gaston D left, causing it to hit Le Fou and Le Fou D and fill their mouths with leaves. The rest of the team chuckled at that. They then noticed Gaston and Gaston D approaching the crowd so they decide to follow them.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to our wedding," Gaston and Gaston D said to the crowd. "First I better go in there and propose to the girl." They winked

They, and the crowd, laughed. The bimbettes were there too, except instead of laughing they cried.

"That is really pathetic." Alex said.

"Pathetic? It's stupid!" Eliza added.

"Yeah, this is like eating bread before it is baked." Kirsten said.

"Or playing in a concert before you know how to play the instrument." Felicity agreed.

"They definitely have too much confidence." Numbuh Three said

"And way too big an ego." Cosmo scowled.

There was this egotistical fairy named Juandissimo who has been trying to take Wanda away from Cosmo so obviously characters like that make him mad.

Ron W, Hermione, and the rest of the team nodded in agreement.

"Now, you Le Fou," Gaston and Gaston D said, poking them in the nose. "When Belle (Miranda) and I come out that door…."

"Oh I know I know!" Le Fou and Le Fou D said enthusiastically. "We strike up the band!"

And they did: a pathetic fast version of the wedding march. Gaston and Gaston D each whammed a tuba onto Le Fou and Le Fou D's heads.

"Not yet!" Gaston and Gaston D said harshly.

"Sorry!" Le Fou and Le Fou D replied dryly, annoyed.

"Are you okay Rudy?" Samantha asked, noticing that Rudy looked uncomfortable.

"Huh…? Oh, yeah," Rudy said. "I just hate musical horns, that's all."

Snap winced in agreement.

"Forget it, let's just wait for Gastons' reaction to the rejection." Josefina said, grinning. "Come on."

Grinning, everyone went back towards the front of the farmhouse while Camera poofed into the house.

Hearing a knock at the door, Belle put down our book as we went to the door and looked into another invention of Maurice's: an ancient version of a peephole. When we saw Gaston and Gaston D's faces at the other side, we winced and Belle even rolled her eyes.

"Can't we just pretend we're not home?" I whispered before Belle could open the door. "Bolt the door! Bar the windows! Turn off the lights!"

"I don't like to be rude." Belle whispered back.

"I think you mean 'take a leaf out of Gastons' book'." I grinned. "Oh well, at least we can have some fun."

Belle grinned back and opened the door.

"Gaston, what a pleasant surprise." Belle said dryly.

"Isn't it though…" Gaston and Gaston D said.

" It is a surprise but I don't know about pleasant." I muttered.

"…We're just full of surprises." Gaston and Gaston D continued, not hearing me. "You know Belle (Miranda), there is not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day…." They stopped to look in a mirror and clean a tooth...vain, proud and bigheaded idiots! "…This is the day your dreams come true."

"What do you know about our dreams?" Belle asked.

"Nothing." I muttered.

"Plenty." Gaston and Gaston D said, not hearing me once again. "Picture this: a rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire…"

Meanwhile, Gaston leapt into a chair, rested his muddy boots on our book on the table (yuck!) and kicked his boots off (double yuck!). Gaston D sat down next to him.

"…My little wife, massaging my feet (paws) while the little ones play on the floor with the dogs (children). Perhaps six (ten) or seven (eleven)." Gaston and Gaston D continued.

"Dogs?" Belle asked, rescuing our book.

"Children?" I asked at the same time.

"HEY!" Belle and I protested to each other, offended.

"No Belle (Miranda)!" Gaston and Gaston D said, not recognizing our offense. "Strapping boys (ki…pups) like me."

"Imagine that." Belle said dryly.

"I'd rather not." I said, at the same time thinking: "Interesting slip up."

After all it almost seemed that the dog Gaston was about to say 'kits' or something similar. Maybe he was just thinking of foxes.

"And do you know who that little wife will be?" Gaston and Gaston D asked.

"Let me think…." Belle and I said as Belle put our book away.

"You Belle (Miranda)."

"Gaston I'm, I'm...speechless." Belle said, backing up to the door. "I really don't know what to say."

"I do." I muttered, joining Belle. "Not even when non-anthro dogs and cats are able to have kids."

"Say you'll marry me." Gaston replied, not hearing me yet again.

"You too Miranda, I know you want to." Gaston D added.

At that point Gaston and Gaston D leaned over us. That gave Belle and I an idea.

"I'm very sorry Gaston," Belle and I said. "But, but I (you) just don't deserve you (me!)."

At the same time we said that, we opened the door and moved out of the way, causing Gaston to fall outside into a mud puddle! I cracked up, and so did my friends.

"I love doing that!" I laughed.

Belle grinned in agreement as she tossed Gaston's boots outside.

Le Fou and Le Fou D struck up the band, but stopped the band when they saw Gaston and Gaston D in the mud. Gaston and Gaston D came up as a couple of pigs slid down their backs.

"So, how'd it go?" Le Fou and Le Fou D asked.

Sheesh, the answer should be obvious!

Gaston and Gaston D grabbed Le Fou and Le Fou D by the throats and stood up.

"I'll have Belle (Miranda) for my wife, make no mistake about that." Gaston and Gaston D said determinedly before tossing Le Fou and Le Fou D into the mud.

"*Hm*, touchy." Le Fou and Le Fou D said.

The two pigs sitting next to them oinked in agreement.

Gaston and Gaston D walked away, wiping the mud off their face. A few seconds later, I opened the door and quietly walked out.

"Are they gone?" Belle asked from inside.

"Yeah, they are." I said.

Belle joined me outside.

"Can you imagine? He asked me to marry him!" Belle and I said, disgusted. "Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless…!"

BELLE AND I:  
>Madame, Gaston, can't you just see it?<br>Madame, Gaston, his little wife

Belle and I walked into the stalls where the farm animals lived, mockingly put a scarf around our heads, and kicked a barrel in anger.

BELLE AND I:  
>No sir, not me, I guarantee it<br>I want much more than this provincial life

Belle walked out of the stalls and ran down a hill, but I leapt out the other end and rolled down the hill. My friends caught up with us as we ran through a meadow of dandelions.

BELLE AND I:  
>I want adventure in the great life somewhere<br>I wanted more than I can tell.

Belle and I collapsed onto the ground and picking up a couple of dandelions.

"Doesn't she mean 'fell'?" Eddy said, trying to make a rhyming joke.

Kevin punched him as the others shook their heads.

BELLE AND I:  
>And for once it might be grand,<br>To have someone understand  
>I want so much more than they've got planned<p> 


	5. Search and Rescue

Unexpectedly hearing a frightened whinny, we turned towards the sound and saw Philippe coming at us…with no riders!

"Philippe what are you doing here? Where's…." Belle started to say. "Where's poppa? Where is he Philippe? What happened? Oh, we have to find him, you have to take us to him!"

"Come on guys, we have to find dad and Maurice!" I said.

Belle unhitched the wagon that contained the invention, and I joined her in the saddle as we rode towards the woods where Philippe came from.

Time passed, and after passing through a creepy path we stopped in front of some tall gates in front of a spooky looking castle.

"What is this place?" Belle asked.

"Like, it looks haunted." Shaggy gulped.

Suddenly Philippe reared in fright for no reason!

"Philippe!" Belle and I called. "Philippe! Steady!"

Philippe fortunately stopped. Belle and I got out of the saddle.

"Steady." Belle and I repeated gently.

"Do we have to go in?" Kaya said nervously.

This is the first time that she's ever seen a place that looked haunted, so obviously she wasn't comfortable with this.

Belle went through the gate and ran over to a hat that was on the ground.

"Poppa." She said to herself.

"Like, I guess so." Shaggy said unhappily.

"Roh ro, rot re." Scooby said.

"Come on Uncle Scoob!" Scrappy said. "This'll be fun, and we have to find Maurice and Steve."

"Besides, we're ghosts." Danny pointed out.

"Danny's right, we can't get hurt." Casper agreed.

"You were never able to." Eddy said sourly.

Kevin knocked him out with a bike wrench that he pulled from his compartment. Casper looked hurt at first, but then he gave Kevin a grateful smile.

Rip followed Belle and I – we left Philippe at the gate – through the castle.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Hello? Poppa (dad)?" Belle and I called as we moved through the hallways. "Poppa (dad), are you here? Poppa (dad)?"

As we went through the castle repeatedly calling Maurice and Steve, we did not see a trace of anyone…nor anything. Not known by us until much later, we were seen by something, something unknown…but they didn't remain unknown for long.

"Poppa (dad)?" Belle and I called again.

Suddenly, a door we had already walked by burst open, but by what we didn't know.

"Poppa? Hello? Is someone here?" Belle asked as we looked through the door.

"Hello?" I took a sniff, but mostly smelled wax and metal much to my confusion.

We then saw a light on the stairs inside.

"Wait! We're looking for our fathers we…." Belle began.

No one was there! No one, that is, except for a candelabrum, which Rudy and Snap looked at suspiciously: the candelabrum seemed to have a face!

"That's funny, I'm sure there was someone…." Belle muttered.

"Is anyone here?" Belle and I called.

"Belle (Miranda)?" A couple of familiar voices said.

"Poppa (dad)!" Belle and I said.

Maurice and Steve were locked in a dungeon cell! Belle grabbed a torch as we rushed over.

"How did you find us?" Maurice and Steve asked.

"A light led us here." I explained.

"You're hands are like ice," Belle said as Maurice coughed. "We have to get you two out of there."

"Belle, I want you and Miranda to leave this place!" Maurice ordered with a little fear in his voice.

"One slice of the lock and we'll all leave this place, don't worry." I said.

"No you and your friends should go." Steve shook his head.

Ron W, Hermione, and the team looked at him with confusion. I cocked my head with confusion too. Dad knew I can take care of myself so I couldn't get why he wanted me to leave without him.

"Who's done this to you and Steve?" Belle asked Maurice.

"No time to explain, you and Miranda must go, now!" Maurice cried.

"I won't leave you!" Belle cried back.

I prepared to slice the lock...

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Someone roared as a paw-like hand pulled Belle and me around, causing Belle to drop her torch.

"Run Belle (Miranda)!" Maurice and Steve cried.

"Who's there? Who are you?" Belle asked.

"The master of this castle." The creature said, staying in the shadows.

"Show yourself!" I barked.

The creature silently refused.

"We've come for our fathers, please let them out can't you see they're sick?" Belle pleaded.

"THEN THEY SHOULDN'T HAVE TRESPASSED HERE!" The creature growled.

Normally I'd be brave, but this thing's voice was a little too much. I silently growled anyway.

"But he could die, please I'll do anything!" Belle pleaded.

"There's nothing you can do, they're my prisoners!" The creature growled.

"Oh there must be some way I can…." Belle began.

"STOP!" Someone else called as a familiar figure came in. "Listen to her." He said to the creature.

"Shut up!" The creature growled.

"For once in your pathetic life, listen to me: LISTEN TO HER!" The familiar figure snapped.

"Harry?" Ron W, Hermione, and the team and I said.

For some reason, he gasped and remained in the shadows.

"Harry it's us." Sirius said. "Come on out."

"No! Stay back!" Harry said nervously.

"For god's sake what's wrong?" Penny P asked.

Camera and Rip, who are both amnesia proof, were shocked: the others had forgotten the story about the enchantress!

"How could they have forgotten?" Camera whispered to Rip.

"The light probably had a little forgetfulness in it." Rip whispered back. "I think the story about the enchantment was really for the Superwolf Watchers and the team probably heard it by mistake."

None of us overheard that conversation.

"It's not pretty." Harry replied to Penny P.

"It can't be that bad," Nazz said. "Come on Harry we're your friends no matter what."

"Wait!" Belle interrupted. "Take me instead of my father and Steve!"

"Me too!" I agreed.

My friends gasped.

"You!" The creature growled, but then became surprised. "You would take his place?"

"Belle (Miranda) no! You don't know what you are doing!" Maurice and Steve cried.

"Miranda listen to your dad, forget about me!" Harry pleaded. "Go!"

Belle and I ignored them.

"If we did, would you let them go?" Belle asked.

"Yes…but…you both must promise to stay here forever." The creature said.

"Come into the light." Belle said.

"Harry you too." I said.

"No please…." Harry pleaded.

"Harry, I'm not prejudice." I said sternly. "Please, we need to know what's wrong. Remember, I'm the leader and you have to follow orders. Despite what's wrong, we still need to see you, even if you're not yourself."

"I'm afraid you're right, I'm not myself." Harry said as he and the creature stepped into the light.

We gasped, Belle out of shock and the rest of us out of sympathy. We saw saber-toothed Harry along with a giant ferocious looking beast!

"Oh Harry, we're so sorry…." Wanda said.

"Forget it, there's nothing you can do." Harry said sadly.

"No Belle (Miranda), I won't let you do this!" Maurice and Steve cried.

"You have our word." Belle and I said, getting up and facing the beast.

"Done!" The beast said.

Belle and I collapsed sadly onto the ground. The beast let Maurice and Steve out and they immediately went over to us.

"No Belle listen to me, we're old, we've lived our life…." Maurice began.

"Speak for yourself." Steve retorted.

The beast suddenly grabbed Maurice and Steve and dragged them away!

"Wait!" Belle and I cried.

"Belle (Miranda)!" Our dads cried.

"Wait!" Belle and I cried again.

Belle and the team and I rushed to the window to see the beast drag Maurice and Steve toward some sort of carriage…with no driver.

"No please, spare our daughters." Maurice and Steve pleaded to the beast. "Please."

"They are no longer your concern." The beast said, putting them into the carriage. "Take them to the village."

The carriage suddenly picked itself up and walked away as if it were an animal!

"Let us out, please let us out!" Maurice and Steve begged. "Let us out! Please!"

Belle sobbed, a few angry tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Master." Someone said from behind us.

Our friends turned to where the voice was coming from. It was the candelabrum! Only Rudy and Snap weren't shocked.

"What?" The beast growled.

"Since the girls are going to be with us for quite some time, I was thinking that you might want to offer them a more comfortable room." The candelabrum suggested.

The beast growled, causing the candelabrum's flames to flicker.

"Then again maybe not." The candelabrum added quickly.

"Actually it's for the best." Harry whispered sternly.

The beast didn't answer, although he did look thoughtful.

"You didn't even let us say goodbye!" Belle sobbed. "We'll never see them again! We didn't get to say goodbye."

I didn't say anything. Partly because I was upset but mostly because I didn't want to say anything that would cause the beast to yell at us.

"We'll show you to your room." The beast said.

"Too our room? But I thought…." Belle began.

"You want…you want to stay in the tower?" The beast asked harshly.

"No." Belle replied as I shook my head.

"Then follow me."

Belle, Ron W, Hermione, and the team and I silently followed the beast and Harry through the halls. Ron W, Hermione, and the team and I were even a little uncomfortable with talking with Harry. When Belle and a few of the others noticed the monster and gargoyle statues and wall carvings surrounding the hallways, Rip edged forward a little as Belle stared and gasped before catching up with us.

"Say something to them." The candelabrum whispered to the beast.

"Uh? Oh, I, uh, hope you two like it here." The beast said; the candelabrum encouraged him on. "The castle is your home now, so you both can go anywhere you like, except the West Wing."

"What's in the West…?" Belle started to ask.

"It's forbidden!" The beast snapped.

I ducked behind Belle and some of my less brave friends lowered their heads. Even so, I started to put four and four together.

"Harry?" I whispered, careful not to let the beast hear me. "About going into the West Wing…."

Harry just shrugged, which was a good enough answer for me.

Soon we reached our new bedroom. The rest of the team except for Harry followed us inside.

"Now if you need anything, our servants will attend you." The beast said.

"Dinner." The candelabrum whispered. "Invite them to dinner."

"You two will…join us for dinner!" The beast said impolitely. "That's not a request!"

"No don't slam the…" Harry said.

Too late, the beast slammed the door.

"…Door." Harry muttered.

This was too much, Belle leapt onto the bed and cried. I went under the covers and cried too. Outside the window, everyone noticed that winter was coming.

"Hm, rude much." Clover said bitterly, disapproving of the beast's attitude.

"This is awful." George sighed.

"I know, but Harry said there's nothing we can do." Sheen said.

"That won't stop us from trying." Ron W said.

"Right." Hermione agreed.

"I still can't believe anyone can act like how the beast acted." Clifford said.

"Poor Miranda and Belle." T-Bone agreed.

"Poor Harry too, after all he has lived with the beast longer than we've known him." Cleo pointed out.

Minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Belle asked.

"It's Mrs. Potts dear." Someone said through the door.

Belle opened the door, and to our great shock a moving teapot walked in!

"I thought you both might like a spot of tea." The teapot, Mrs. Potts, said.

Then a couple of teacups, a creamer, and a sugar bowl entered.

Thanks to my imagination, I felt the same way Rudy felt when he first saw ChalkZone – amazed – instead of being startled like Belle.

"But you're a…you're a…." Belle started to say, backing away...into a wardrobe.

"Oh! Careful." The wardrobe said cheerfully.

"This is impossible." Belle said, sitting down.

"I know it is, but here we are." The wardrobe replied, leaning on the bed.

"At least this gives the castle a finer point." I pointed out.

"Yeah, I think having talking furniture and appliances in your home would be neat." Cosmo agreed.

"Told you they were pretty mama, didn't I." A chipped teacup said.

A few of us smiled, a little amused.

"All right Chip that'll do." Mrs. Potts said, pouring tea into Chip the chipped teacup and the other teacup. "Slowly now, don't spill."

"Thank you." Belle said as she picked up Chip.

"No thank you, I don't drink tea." I said.

The other teacup hopped back to Mrs. Potts.

"Wanna see me do a trick?" Chip asked.

He held his breath and caused tea bubbles to form. I chuckled and so did the other kids.

"Chip!" Mrs. Potts said.

"Oops. Sorry." Chip grinned sheepishly.

"That was a very brave thing you did my dears." Mrs. Potts said to Belle and I.

"We all think so." The wardrobe agreed.

"But I lost my father, my dreams, everything." Belle said sadly.

"Everything?" I teased.

"Not you of course." Belle smiled back.

"Cheer up child." Mrs. Potts said reassuringly. "It'll turn out all right in the end, you'll see. Oh listen to me, jabbering on when there's a supper to get on the table. Chip, Cera."

Chip, and Cera the other teacup, followed Mrs. Potts out the door.

"Bye." Chip and Cera said.

"Well now, what shall we dress you in for dinner? Ooh, let's see what I got in my drawers!" The wardrobe said excitedly, opening her doors.

This caused a whole bunch of moths to fly out. Some of us couldn't help grinning.

"Oh! How embarrassing." She said after she quickly shut her doors; she then opened them again to pull out a dress. "Ah here we are, you'll look ravishing in this one!"

"That's very kind of you but I'm not going to dinner." Belle said.

"But you must!" The wardrobe said.

"Not in a million years." I grumbled.

Suddenly, a mantle clock walked in, clearing his throat – though he didn't look as if he had one. Joke, that was a joke.

"Dinner is served." The mantle clock said.

Belle and I gave him our answer, and he nervously left to tell the beast. Many minutes later, the clock apparently managed to tell the beast – we couldn't blame him for prolonging it – for we heard the beast cry:

"WHAT?"

Soon we all heard pounding at the door.

"I thought I told you two to come down for dinner!" The beast yelled.

"Beast…!" Harry hissed, but the beast paid no attention to him.

We couldn't see Harry, of course, but we had a feeling he looked very annoyed and embarrassed.

"We're not hungry!" Belle and I called from our room.

"You both come out or I'll…I'll…I'll break down the door!" The beast roared.

With my sharp hearing, I heard the others as well as the beast.

"Uh master…I may be wrong, but that may not be the best way to win the girl's affection." The candelabrum said.

"Please attempt to be a gentlemen." The mantle clock pleaded.

"But they're being so difficult." The beast growled/hissed – I couldn't tell which, so I figured both.

"Gently, gently." Mrs. Potts said calmly.

"You better be, this is your only chance to fix this whole mess." Harry reminded the beast.

"Will you two come down to dinner?" The beast asked, using a lower tone while still keeping his attitude.

"No!" Belle and I said.

"Suave, gentile." The mantle clock suggested to the beast.

"It will give me great pleasure, if you both would join us for dinner…." The beast began reluctantly.

"Ahem, and we say please." The mantle clock added very quietly.

"…Please." The beast added flatly.

"No thank you!" Belle and I said.

"You two can't stay in there forever!"

"Yes we can!" Belle and I snapped back.

"Fine! Then go ahead and STARVE!" The beast roared. "If they don't eat with me, then they don't eat at all!"

The beast left, obviously, but Harry stayed behind for a minute.

"Contrary to what the beast said, you can have the servants fix you something later." Harry said awkwardly through the door.

We could tell from his tone that he was embarrassed about the beast's attitude.

A bit later, the wardrobe was calmly trying to convince us to have dinner with the beast…without entirely taking the beast's side.

"Well, the master's not so bad once you get to know him, why don't you give him a chance?" The wardrobe asked.

"I don't want to get to know him! I don't want to have anything to do with him!" Belle said.

"No way!" I agreed.


	6. A Musical Dinner

Later on, we finally did get hungry, so I used my nose to lead us all to the kitchen. What we didn't know then was that we were being followed.

Just as we entered through the kitchen doors, we could hear Mrs. Potts talking to the others:

"But if the master doesn't learn to control that temper, he'll never break the…."

"Splendid to see you out and about Mademoiselles." The mantle clock interrupted, noticing us behind them. "I am Cogsworth, head of the household…"

The candelabrum burst through the doors and cut in front of Cogsworth, taking Belle's offered hand.

"…This is Lumière." Cogsworth added reluctantly.

"Ashanti Cherie." Lumière said, kissing Belle's hand.

From the way he was kissing it, I was glad I didn't offer my paw.

"If there – stop that! – is anything – please! – we can do to make your stay more comfortable." Cogsworth said, trying to get Lumière to quit with the kissing.

He finally managed to grab Lumière and pull him away, but Lumière burned Cogsworth's hands with his own – Lumière's hands being candles of course – causing Cogsworth to let go in pain.

"We are a little hungry." Belle admitted.

I agreed, although I knew there wouldn't be that many dishes that I'd enjoy. I'm not Scooby or Shaggy obviously.

"You are?" Mrs. Potts said happily. "Hear that? They're hungry! Stoke the fire! Break out the silver! Wake the china!"

The stove, which also could talk, the silverware, and the china obeyed.

"Remember what the master said…." Cogsworth said in a reminding/warning tone.

"Oh pish-posh, I'm not about to let the poor children go hungry." Mrs. Potts interrupted. "Besides, Harry gave us permission."

I was grateful to Mrs. Potts, and liked her calling us children, but Cogsworth was starting to get on my nerves.

"Oh all right fine," Cogsworth said bitterly. "Glass of water, crust of bread, and then…."

Annoyed, I snapped at him, startling him and causing him to fall over onto his back.

"What do want me to do, get a heart attack?" Cogsworth said bitterly to me after he recovered.

"You need a heart before you can **have** an attack." I retorted.

Belle and a few others dropped their mouths open, though the kids chuckled.

"She is right Cogsworth, I am surprised at you!" Lumière agreed. "They aren't our prisoners, they are our guests! We must make them feel welcome here! Right this way mademoiselles."

Lumière led us through the swinging doors we entered through earlier, and we found ourselves in the dining room.

"Well keep it down!" Cogsworth said, catching up to Lumière. "If the master finds out about this it will mean our necks!"

"Of course, of course." Lumière agreed, starting to follow us through the door. "But what is dinner without a little…music?"

The swinging door hit Cogsworth just as Lumière left.

"MUSIC?" Cogsworth cried as he flew through the air into a bowl of batter.

Belle and I stood at one end of the table as my friends, still in Rip, sat on our right. Harry, who noticed us absent from our room just a few minutes ago, found us in the dining room and joined us.

"Ma chère Mademoiselles." Lumière said, grabbing a nearby match on the table to use as a cane and picking up an ashtray to use as a hat. "It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight, and now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair, as the dining room proudly presents…"

Three chairs came by for Belle, Harry, and I to sit on as a whole bunch of platters and trays hopped onto the table.

"…Your dinner." Lumière finished.

LUMIÈRE:  
>Be…our…guest! Be our guest!<br>Put our service to the test  
>Tie a napkin around your necks, chéries<br>And we provide the rest  
>Soup du jour<br>Hot hors d'oeuvres  
>Why, we only live to serve<br>Try the gray stuff it's delicious  
>Don't believe me? Ask the dishes<br>They can sing, they can dance  
>After all, Misses, this is France<br>And a dinner here is never second best

Go on, unfold your menu  
>Take a glance, and then you'll<br>Be our guest  
>Oui, our guest, be our guest<p>

During this, Belle put her napkin on her lap, but I allowed mine to be tied around my neck. Platters of the food that Lumière mentioned appeared, but only Belle tried the gray stuff. The last time I saw a food item that was gray colored was a pepper-flavored Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean and I hate peppers. Dishes and silverware then entered and formed the shape of the Eiffel Tower as more dishes moved in a circle the bottom. Belle and I both unfolded our menus, but since it was written in French I couldn't understand it.

FLATWARE:  
>Beef ragout<br>Cheese soufflé  
>Pie and pudding en flambé<p>

These foods too appeared, except they skip/danced in front of us while in their containers. Oh, uh, remember when Cogsworth fell into the batter earlier? Well unfortunately it was the batter for the 'pudding en flambé' so Cogsworth got flambéed too when Lumière set the pudding on fire.

LUMIÈRE:  
>We'll prepare and serve with flair<br>A culinary cabaret  
>You're alone and you're scared<br>But the banquets all prepared  
>No one's gloomy or complaining<br>While the flatware's entertaining  
>We tell jokes, I do tricks<br>With my fellow candlesticks

A large bowl of punch appeared with many spoons diving into it a few at a time. Lumière then did a juggling trick with his candlesticks as a fountain-like-wave of punch shot him out from the middle of the circle the spoons were forming in the bowl.

STEINS/FLATWARE:  
>And it's all in perfect taste that you can bet!<br>Come on and lift your glass  
>You've won your own free pass to be our guest!<p>

LUMIÈRE:  
>If you're stressed<br>It's fine dining we suggest

FLATWARE:  
>Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!<p>

A bunch of steins showed up and did a teeter-totter thing where the steins jumped and poured a liquid down each other. Cogsworth, after wiping the pudding off his face, tried to quiet everyone down, but ended up caught under a spotlight. Nervous, maybe even having a touch of stage fright, he grinned sheepishly and tried to slink away but Lumière pulled him back.

LUMIÈRE:  
>Life is so unnerving<br>For a servant who's not serving  
>He's not whole without a soul to wait upon<br>Ah, those good old days when we were useful  
>Suddenly those good old days are gone<br>Ten years, we've been rusting  
>Needing so much more than dusting<br>Needing exercise-a chance to use our skills  
>Most days, we just lay around the castle<br>Flabby, fat, and lazy  
>You walked in and ups-a-daisy!<p>

Lumière held on to Cogsworth, who in turn blew out the candles that Lumière used for his hands. Suddenly, snow appeared to be falling on them! Confused, Cogsworth looked up, and found out it was really salt from saltshakers. Lumière dusted off Cogsworth while trying to keep hold of him, but Cogsworth pulled away hard and fell into a mold of Jell-O. Cogsworth wriggled, but couldn't get out until Lumière jumped onto the spoon that was in the Jell-O. This caused Cogsworth to fly through the air. Fortunately, he landed unharmed.

MRS. POTTS:  
>It's a guest, it's a guest<br>Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed  
>Wine's been pouring and thank the Lord<br>I've had the napkins freshly pressed  
>With dessert, she'll want tea<br>And my dear that's fine with me  
>While the cups do their soft-shoeing<br>I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing  
>I'll get warm, piping hot<br>Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?  
>Clean it up! We want the company impressed<br>We've got a lot to do  
>Is it one lump or two<br>For you, our guest?

Mrs. Potts actually was in the kitchen while she was singing, but luckily Camera recorded what she was doing. She sang as she passed some dishes being washed, some rolling wine bottles, in the middle of a circle of napkins, and pass some dancing teacups. She hopped onto the stove and looked at her reflection in a pot, which was how she saw the spot. A napkin wiped the spot off and tossed her onto a teacart, which rolled out to where we were sitting. Mrs. Potts poured a cup for Belle – she remembered that I don't like tea so she didn't pour me any.

ALL:  
>She's our guest!<p>

MRS. POTTS:  
>She's our guest!<p>

FLATWARE:  
>Be our guest. Be our guest<br>Our command is your request  
>It's ten years since we've had anybody here<br>And we're obsessed  
>With your meal, with your ease<br>Yes indeed, we aim to please  
>While the candlelight's still glowing<br>Let us help you, we'll keep going

A few flowerpots, flowers included, danced up to us and handed Belle and I each a flower. Then some feather dusters arrived to sweep up the fallen petals.

"People, people, song's over, over here, line up…." Cogsworth begun, only to run away screaming before he could be swept up too.

A line of bowing candles then unbowed and lead up to Lumière, who was dancing on a cake.

LUMIÈRE AND FLATWARE:  
>Course by course<br>One by one  
>'Til you shout, "Enough I'm done!"<br>Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest  
>Tonight you'll prop your feet up<br>But for now, let's eat up  
>Be our guest<br>Be our guest  
>Please…be…our…guest…!<p>

During that last verse, a chandelier came down with dancing forks on it, causing some of us to gasp in an amazed tone! Around this point, Cogsworth started to get into the beat and even did a silly swaying dance until Lumière knocked him out of the way with a slide. Belle and the team and I clapped. I got to hand it to Lumière, he's a wonderful entertainer!

"Bravo! That was wonderful!" Belle said.

"Thank you, thank you mademoiselle." Cogsworth said.

Geez, he was barely even in the show at all, what was he talking about?

"Good show wasn't it everyone?" Cogsworth continued before looking at his face, which was a clock face of course. "Look at the time, now it's off to bed, off to bed."

"Oh I couldn't possibly go to bed now, it's my first time in an enchanted castle." Belle said.

"Yeah I've never been in an enchanted castle either." I agreed.

"Enchanted? Who said anything about the castle being enchanted?" Cogsworth chuckled nervously, and then he turned angrily to Lumière. "It was you wasn't it?"

He and Lumière started fighting.

"We figured it out for ourselves." Belle smiled, stopping their fight. "We'd like to look around, if that's all right?"

"Ooh, would you like a tour?" Lumière asked.

"Yes, please." I smiled.

"Wait a second, wait a second, I'm not sure that's such a good idea." Cogsworth said. "We can't let them go poking around in certain places, if you know what I mean." He hinted to Lumière.

"Perhaps you'd like to take us," Belle and I smiled to Cogsworth. "I'm sure you know everything there is to know about the castle."

"Oh, well, actually I, uh…yes I do." Cogsworth said.

Hermione noticed something about Belle's and my expressions…like as if what we said was a trick or something.

"I'm out of here." Harry whispered, winking at us.

"Why son?" James asked, but Harry had already left the room.


	7. Going West into Danger

As Cogsworth took us on the tour, accompanied by Lumière, he was describing the walls and ceilings, saying that some of the artwork was inspired by the style Baroque. We barely paid attention. As we walked down a hallway, suits of armor that lined the walls turned their heads as they watched us.

"This isn't what I had in mind," I grumbled to my friends, referring to Cogsworth's 'tour'. "I was hoping he'd stick with the locations of the rooms and wings."

"Wings…?" Hermione muttered to herself.

"…And I always say: 'if it's not Baroque, don't fix it'." Cogsworth joked.

The team and I rolled our eyes, realizing why Harry left.

"Now where was I…? As you were!" Cogsworth suddenly said sternly to the suits of armor.

The suits of armor turned their heads back to their original positions.

Cogsworth was about to continue, but then he noticed that Belle and I were heading for some stairs. He and Lumière ran in front of us, trying to block our way.

"What's up there?" Belle and I asked.

"Where? There? Oh nothing, nothing of interest at all in the West Wing. Dusty, dull, very boring." Cogsworth said quickly as Lumière nodded enthusiastically.

"Ah, so that's the West Wing." Belle and I smiled.

Cogsworth gave a sort of 'oops' noise without actually saying "Oops." Hermione frowned, noticing the look on Belle and my faces.

"Nice going." Lumière said dryly to Cogsworth.

"I wonder what they're hiding up there." Belle said.

"Hiding?" Lumière said. "The masters are hiding nothing."

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden." Belle and I pointed out, walking past them.

"Perhaps the mademoiselles would like to see something else." Cogsworth said. "We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to…."

"Maybe later." Belle and I replied.

"Uh, the, the gardens?" Lumière suggested. "Or, or the, the library perhaps."

"You have a library?" Belle and I said, interested.

I didn't know about Belle, but I was only pretending to be interested.

"Oh yes, yeah, oh indeed!" Cogsworth said.

"With books!" Lumière said.

"Gabs of books!" Cogsworth said.

"Mountains of books!" Lumière agreed.

"Forests of books!" Cogsworth added.

"Cascades!" Lumière said.

"Cloudbursts!" Cogsworth said.

"Swamps!" Lumière added.

"More books than you'll be able to read in a lifetime!" Cogsworth finished.

Well sort of, both Lumière and Cogsworth continued on even after they were out of our earshot.

Cogsworth and Lumière led us down the steps, but they were obviously distracted with describing the library for they didn't see Belle and I turning around to go up the steps. Hermione quickly hopped onto Rip Claw.

"Hey!" Rip protested.

Hermione ignored him and flew him to the top of the first half of the staircase. This didn't stop Belle, who of course could go right through them, but she did wait for me a bit down the hallway.

"Hermione move." I said sort of nervously.

"Oh no! Belle might be able to go through us but I know you can't!" Hermione said.

"That's not what I meant." I said.

"What…*yooooooowww!*" Hermione cried.

A big electric shock coming from Rip Claw sent Hermione flying off him and back into her own compartment!

"Jack and I are the only ones allowed to ride Rip Claw." I explained sheepishly. "Didn't you tell them Rip?"

"Actually I did, but apparently Hermione didn't quite get it." Rip muttered.

"You could've been more specific!" Hermione snapped.

"I thought that the mere mention of who was allowed to ride me was enough!" Rip retorted.

"Okay both of you calm down." I interrupted.

"An electric guard." Jenny said, understanding the purpose of the shock. "Used to shock everyone except for the true riders unless if I miss my guess."

I nodded: Jenny didn't miss her guess.

"That's an extremely effective security device, but maybe you should limit the energy on the voltage." Velma added.

"Trust me, you don't want to know how powerful the electricity gets when an enemy tries to ride Rip. The electric guard has a scanner that can tell the difference between a goodguy and a badguy." I said. "Well, time to get going."

"What are you talking about?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, you can't go through us." Misty pointed out.

"I don't have to go through you, I can go over you." I explained, jumping right over them.

Hermione and some of the other serious ones frowned disapprovingly.

"Miranda this is a bad idea." Hermione said.

"Even I'd have to agree," Ron W said. "You don't want the beast to get mad at you."

"Besides, there can't be anything important up there." Hermione pointed out.

"Oh no?" I disagreed. "According to one of Boss's books, there's a perfectly good reason for why I'm going up there."

"Boss's books on evolution, physics, and the basic laws for everything?" Hermione said dryly. "I thought it was out of curiosity."

"Yeah, right, sure, a curious dog." I said sarcastically. "I don't have any of that in me! Look, according to the book, whenever there's an enchantment, there's always a key to the enchantment: something you have to destroy or tells you what to do to break the enchantment. Now, why do you think the West Wing is forbidden?"

"I don't see what that has to do with the enchantment, but obviously because it's the beast's bedroom." Hermione said.

"Right, now if you had a key to an enchantment, where would you put it if it had to be in your house?" I asked.

"Well I'd put it in a safe area in my bed…. Oh I get it!" Dongwa said.

"That's really clever!" Jade smiled.

Now almost everyone agreed it was a good idea, though Hermione still frowned disapprovingly. I actually was a little amazed at first that Uncle seemed to be okay with this, but then 'cranky old goat' or not he's still wise.

"What about the beast?" Hermione pointed out.

"Remember, we can send messages through the mind whenever there's no other way to communicate, in other words telepathy." I pointed out. "Just warn me when the beast gets near and I'll have Belle and I safe before the beast reaches the stairs."

"Yeah?" Hermione said. "What about the beast noticing us first?"

"Jade?" I smiled.

"Never mind." Hermione muttered as Jade handed Rip the snake talisman.

I started to leave….

"Miranda wait!" Numbuh Four called, running up to me. "I want to come."

"Wait for me, I want to come too." Numbuh One said.

"I'm coming too." Lizzie said.

Numbuh Two ran up to us, obviously wanting to join in as well.

"All right." I smiled. "Let's go."

After catching up with Belle, we walked down the hall. As we looked around we saw creepy indoor wall statues, and what was creepy about them was that they seemed…well, alive, like living gargoyles even though they didn't move an inch. But then the gargoyles we saw earlier had the same feature... Obviously the castle was also affected by the enchantment. Belle, Numbuh One, Numbuh Four, Lizzie, and I also saw a badly cracked mirror, but there was no mystery behind that one. We soon reached the only doors at the end of the hallway, but Belle seemed reluctant to open it. I could tell it was because the door handles, put together, formed some sort of demon face, but unlike the gargoyles we passed this face didn't seem that alive.

"Oh come on, it's only a doorknob." I sighed.

"Fine, you open the door." Belle replied.

I did.

"After you." I smiled.

Belle looked back before opening the other door and going inside.

"Why did she look back?" Lizzie asked.

"To hide the fact she was rolling her eyes." I grinned.

My three companions grinned back, and we went inside. Numbuh One, Numbuh Four, Numbuh Two, Lizzie and I were a bit startled to find ruined draperies, furniture, and beds. It was dark too, Belle accidentally bumped into a table but she caught it before it fell over.

"Hermione was right," I said. "This is the beast's bedroom."

"Considering the look of this place I'd say it should be called a 'mess room'." Numbuh Two joked.

"You have a point, if my parents saw this room they'd never bug me about my room again." I agreed.

We then noticed a pair of closed doors to our right, but instead of going through the doors we stopped to look at a couple of slashed portraits. One was a human and the other one was a white wolf.

"Hey guys, look over there." Numbuh One said.

We rushed over to where he was, except for Belle since she was almost mesmerized by the portrait of the human.

"Belle!" I called.

She gave a startled gasp, and then walked over to where we were: in front of a floating, glowing rose under a dome!

"This is definitely the key to the enchantment." I whispered.

"Since roses symbolize love, maybe the beast has to fall in love with Belle and vice-versa." Lizzie whispered back.

Belle never overheard us, she was too into the rose's beauty. She took the dome off and seemed ready to touch the rose...

"Actually, I think you're right," I agreed with Lizzie, even though I knew she was partly joking. "But it'd take a long time for the 'vice-versa'…. Ow!" I cried, clutching my head.

"What's wrong?" Numbuh Four asked.

"I got static, Hermione must have been interrupted…." I froze.

"Uh-oh." My three companions and I said.

A dark, large shape burst in front of us…the beast! He angrily grabbed the dome and recovered the rose with it.

"Guys! Get out of here!" I ordered, sounding a little nervous.

"But what about you?" Numbuh One protested.

"Just go!" I ordered. "If you guys got hurt I'd never forgive myself!"

They started to run, but Numbuh Four stopped at the door.

"Uh Numbuh K9, we're ghosts…." He started to remind me.

"GO!" I snapped.

"Going!" He said, startled, as he ran away.

My friends ran right through the door, being ghosts, and went right back to the others. There they learned that it was Double Dee who interrupted Hermione when he tried to YELL a warning to me, which of course made the beast rush in.

"Why did you come here?" The beast growled to Belle and me.

"We're sorry." Belle and I said, sounding a bit nervous.

"I warned you both never to come here!" The beast continued, ignoring us.

"We didn't mean any harm." Belle and I said desperately.

"Do you realize what you could have done?" He growled, his anger rising.

He smashed some furniture.

"Wait stop!" Belle and I cried.

"Get out!" The beast roared, smashing some more furniture. "GET OUT!"

This was too much: Belle and I rushed out of there, completely scared. We soon met Lumière and Cogsworth on the bottom of the stairs. Apparently they had just figured out where we were around this time.

"Where are you going?" Lumière asked me and Belle.

"Promise or no promise, we can't stay here another minute!" Belle replied.

"Oh no wait, please, please wait." Cogsworth pleaded.

No use: Belle and I rushed outside, shutting the door. Ron W, Hermione, and the team were really shocked, at that moment I didn't seem like myself. Suddenly, Harry rushed up to the stairs. When he learned what had happened he told the others to try to convince Belle and I to come back while he had a talk with the beast. RonW, Hermione, and the team agreed.

"Miranda! We can't abandon Harry!" Hermione cried when she and Ron W and the team caught up with Belle, who was riding Philippe, and I.

I didn't show any reaction, instead I kept on running. Ron W, Hermione, and the team were at first confused, but then they saw in my eyes how scared I was. Actually, my fellow operatives noticed it first and then they pointed it out to the others. Before anyone on the team had a chance to try to calm me down, we heard howls: wolves! And unfortunately, these wolves did not seem friendly. Philippe and I ran even faster. Leaping over logs, we tried to escape. At one point Belle managed to lead Philippe so that he made a wolf hit a tree, but the pack wasn't giving up. Suddenly, Philippe and I fell and I disappeared! We had run onto ice-covered water and the ice broke, I was now completely underwater! Ron W, Hermione, and the team were at first worried, but fortunately I swam back up to the surface without any trouble. Philippe and I swam to the shore on the other side.

Philippe and I reached land again and kept on running, but then some more wolves trapped Philippe! He reared up, accidentally threw Belle off, and got his reins caught on a branch! Philippe managed to kick a wolf aside, but another wolf leapt onto Philippe! Belle grabbed a large stick and knocked the wolf off, but it didn't help for long, one of the wolves broke it in half!

I had been trapped when the wolves blocked Philippe so I collapsed on the ground near a tree, waiting for the wolves to attack me. They didn't, a larger wolf got there first and tossed the alpha wolf aside into a tree! More scared than hurt, the alpha wolf ran away with his mate. The rest of the wolves, however, turned to an even larger creature: the beast! The beast and Harry had come to save us!

"Uh, Miranda," Harry said as the beast fought the wolves. "Why didn't you protect yourself or even Belle from the wolves?"

"I-I can't hurt wolves," I explained. "No matter what."

Rolph actually seemed a bit confused by that for some reason, though Ron W, Hermione, and the rest of the team immediately understood.

At that moment, the rest of the wolves took off, the beast had won! But then he collapsed, hurt, onto the snow. Concerned, Harry rushed over to him. Belle, however, was about to ride off on Philippe again, but I stopped her by grabbing her skirts and letting out a whine. Belle jumped off, and put the beast on Philippe.

"Uh Miranda," Hermione said, as we started going back to the castle. "I still don't understand why you were about to abandon Harry like that."

"I wasn't!" I replied sternly. "Why would you think that?"

"You…you were running away…." Hermione explained, seeming to be a bit confused.

"That's just because the beast yelled at us." I explained.

"Huh?"

"Numbuh K9 has very sensitive hearing," Numbuh Two explained. "Even for a dog."

"Yes." I agreed. "I even have sensitive hearing in the Main World. Whenever I hear a loud noise, the only thought I get is that I have to get away from it. I didn't snap out until I fell underwater, but by then I had to run away from the wolves."

"Numbuh Five hopes the wolves chasing you and Belle didn't, well, hurt you." Numbuh Five said sympathetically. "You hate that sort of thing…what?"

She was unexpectedly interrupted by Rip laughing for some reason.

"Those wolves weren't going to hurt Belle or Miranda, they were just trying to keep them at the castle!" Rip laughed.

"HUH?" Most of us said.

"I don't get it, why would the wolves care about that?" Ash said. "Or even know about the enchantment for that matter?"

"Yeah," Brock agreed. "And how did you end up thinking that?"

"When the wolves were 'chasing' Belle and Miranda I noticed that the two alpha wolves had interesting markings on their shoulders." Rip smiled.

"Wait, wouldn't one mark happen to be crossed arrows and the other to be a club?" I smiled, suddenly getting what Rip was saying.

"Very good guess," Rip teased good-naturedly. "How in the world did you know?"

This time I laughed. The rest of my friends stared at me.

"That was Silverarrow and Clubdance!" I laughed. "They're the alpha wolves for Boss's assistants."

"WHAT?" Everyone else cried, shocked.

After the shock though they, bit by bit, started laughing too.

As soon as we reached the castle, we helped Belle carry the beast into his sitting room. Belle prepared to care for the beast's arm, which had been scratched badly at the battle. The beast however was taking care of his wound his own way: licking it.

"Here now," Belle said gently. "Don't do that."

She tried to put a towel soaked in hot water on his arm, but he held back.

"Just…hold…still." Belle struggled to put the towel on his arm.

She succeeded, and the beast roared. Ears hurting, I rushed off to a far corner. Cogsworth and the others were there too.

"THAT HURT!" The beast roared.

"If you'd hold still it wouldn't hurt as much." Belle pointed out angrily.

"If you two hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened." The beast argued.

"If you hadn't frightened us, we wouldn't have run away." Belle explained angrily.

There was a slight pause as the beast groped for a retort.

"Well you two shouldn't have been in the West Wing." The beast retorted.

"Well you should learn to control your temper." Belle retorted. "Now hold still, this might sting a little." She patted the beast's arm with the towel.

He cringed, but didn't roar this time thank goodness.

"By the way, thank you, for saving our lives."

"You're welcome." The beast said.


	8. The Mood Lightens

The next day Beast and Harry lead us to some doors.

"Belle," Beast said. "There's something Harry and I want to show you. But first, you have to close your eyes."

Belle gave him a suspicious look and I just looked confused.

"It's a surprise." Beast explained.

Belle and I accepted this and closed our eyes. Beast opened the door, and he and Harry lead Belle and I in.

"Can we open them?" Belle asked.

"No, no, not yet. Wait here." Beast said.

He and Harry opened some curtains, which Belle and I knew because we heard the curtains being opened.

"Now can we open them?" Belle asked.

"All right, now." Beast said.

We did, and saw the library! There were almost four stories worth of books! Cogsworth and Lumière sure weren't exaggerating back when they were describing it yesterday.

"I can't believe it," Belle said, amazed. "I've never seen so many books in all my life."

"Then, you like it?" Beast asked.

"It's wonderful." Belle replied.

"Then it's yours." Beast smiled.

"Oh thank you so much."

Harry then led us to a smaller door, leaving Belle and Beast behind. When we went through, we saw more books, books that I recognized as my own! After looking through drawers and cupboards, I also discovered all of my movies and radio tapes! There was even a TV and a radio! We had a blast through the weeks watching and listening to the movies and comedy shows that I owned. Even Jack and Numbuh 274 joined in!

My friends found out some pretty cool information too, like when they watched _Space Jam_ and saw my dad's name in the opening credits under Animation Producer! And I should add that they loved the movie, not only all the comedy and Looney Tunes gags, but also the concept of cartoon and live-action – which they refer to as 'Alternate Main World' – hanging out together. Molly also thought it was cool to watch and listen to things that exist after the 1940's, especially the old comedy from the '50's, but those who lived before her didn't think it was cool…they thought it was awesome! But when we saw _Fun and Fancy Free_, Mickey actually seemed a little sad – except when he laughed at the comedy parts of course.

"What's wrong Mickey?" Fu-Fu asked.

"This was the last time Walt Disney ever did my voice before he died." Mickey explained sadly. "And I kinda miss him."

"Wait…you mean you actually know who used to do your voice?" Spongebob gasped.

"No one has ever been able to do that before!" Patrick gasped.

"Remember, Walt's not only my voice but also my founder." Mickey explained. "He created a cartoon version of himself just like Miranda did and Cartoon Walt always used to tell me how Main World Walt was doing."

"Well isn't his cartoon self still alive even though Main World Walt died?" I pointed out.

"Yeah, but Cartoon Walt sort of physically felt Main World Walt dying and that sadden him for a few weeks." Mickey explained.

"Oh, right." I said sympathetically.

"Walt Disney dies?' Molly said, shocked. "When did he…?"

"December 16, 1966." Mickey explained, wiping away a tear.

Molly was stunned sad. I however, smiled a knowing look….

"Say Mickey," I said. "Did Walt ever tell you about all the kids he met at Disneyland…including having his picture taken with a little girl named Amanda on the Tom Sawyer boat ride?"

"Walt did tell me about the kids he met, and that one meeting sounds famil…." Mickey froze, suddenly suspicious. "Hey wait a minute, how do you know about that picture?"

"My parents happen to have that picture." I smiled.

"Why would your parents have that picture?" Carl asked, confused.

"Oh no reason, it's just that that little girl was my mom!" I grinned.

Everyone was stunned!

"Your mom met Walt Disney?" Molly gasped. "Apart from Chuck Jones he's the most famous cartoonist ever!"

"Who's Chuck Jones?" Sagwa asked.

"One of the main founders of the Looney Tunes." I explained.

"Oh," Rolph said. "It's a good thing they did find out about the Looney Tunes."

"Yeah," Penny S agreed. "They're funny."

"It's also funny that Molly should mention Chuck Jones." Jack smiled. "Dad used to work with him until Miranda was a little girl."

"No way!" Fred gasped.

"Say, Miranda," Darwin said. "Since you're from the Main World then that means you know who voices all of us cartoon characters."

"Oh I'm not that good!" I laughed. "But I do know who voices some characters."

"Then do you know who voices the Looney Tunes?" Darwin asked.

"Well Mel Blanc used to do almost all of them before he died." I explained. "But nowadays…hang on a sec."

I looked up something on Computer. You know, the one from The Lion King Adventure.

"Nowadays Bob Bergen does Porky, Tweety, Speedy Gonzales, Marvin the Martian, and the mice Hubie and Bertie. I'm not too familiar with who does the other Looney Tunes though."

"The ones Bob Bergen does are your favorites huh?" Snap said.

"Actually I really don't have any particular 'favorites' from the Looney Tunes." I explained. "I only know about Bob Bergen because he's a friend of mom and dad. Actually it's Bob's talent that you heard on _Space Jam_."

"Wait, Bob voiced Porky and the others on Space Jam?" Kit said. "I could've sworn it was Mel Blanc!"

"That's a high complement," I smiled. "Especially since Mel is Bob's role model, but no, Mel Blanc died in 1989, long before _Space Jam_." I corrected her. "But he did do the Looney Tunes roles in _Who Framed Roger Rabbit_, which I'll show you after _Fun and Fancy Free_ is over."

I did, and they loved it. We continued talking after that.

"It's cool how you and your parents know Bob Bergen," James said. "He's really talented."

"Yeah," George agreed. "You know, I wonder what Bob's actual voice sounds like."

I grinned.

"You guys do know," I said. "He voices one of you."

"Really?" Tuck said. "Who?"

"He voices Lupin." I smiled.

Everyone dropped his or her mouths open, especially Lupin, who was stunned speechless.

"That's amazing!" Stitch said. "So Lupin's voice is also Bob Bergen's real voice?"

"Yup." I smiled.

I also introduced them to some comedy radio shows, especially Charlie McCarthy. Everyone cracked up at his jokes.

"I've always liked Charlie McCarthy," Numbuh Two laughed during a musical break. "He's really funny!"

"Yeah, his insults are pretty good." Numbuh Five agreed. "Numbuh Five also likes how he can make wisecracks at school and adults and almost get away with it."

"Wait," Ron S said. "You mean you've already heard him before?"

"Numbuh K9 always listened to these comedy shows after a hard day of 'double-agenting'," Numbuh One explained. "And whenever she did, we'd join in."

Later on, Casper found his movie among my tapes and we decided to watch it. Everyone felt sorry for Casper, since it was hard for him to make a friend what with his being a ghost and his uncles scaring everyone away. That changed though when Kat and her father Dr. Harvey – ghost psychiatrist – visited his home and started to like him. Also, everyone wasn't fond of his uncles at first.

"I can't believe your uncles treated you like a slave." Brock frowned.

"Aw they're all right," Casper smiled. "They did change later and became more – if you pardon the expression – 'fleshie' friendly after all."

"Yeah, personally I always thought they were just a trio of goofballs who sometimes overdid a few things." I added. "A lot of their antics do make them – if you'll pardon the expression Casper – the life of the party."

"IT'S MY PARTY AND I'LL DIE IF I WANT TO, DIE IF I WANT TOO!" Three loud and familiar voices sang from behind us.

We were startled at first, though later I ended up laughing as the rest of the team turned around to find the ghostly trio stand…er…floating behind us.

"YOU'LL DIE TOO WHEN IT HAPPENS TO YOU!" The ghostly trio finished singing.

"Doggone it, you guys scared us!" Harry said, annoyed.

"Uh, duh." I smiled. "That's what they love to do most."

"Yeah but we've never been able to scare you easily." Stretch muttered; he's called that because he stretches really easily, like a rubber band.

"That's because I know you guys won't hurt me." I smiled. "Though Stinky's breath can overpower me a little too well."

No need to explain why he's called Stinky.

"Yeah she's the only one I don't do it too." Stinky said to the rest of my friends. "So you guys are watching our movie eh?"

"Sure, want to join us?" I smiled.

"Well it just so happens that I brought some food." Fatso said, holding out a giant mound of popcorn, sodas, and candy; his name is obvious too huh?

"Uh, can you make sure you don't eat all that near us please?" I said.

"Oh, uh, sure no problem." Fatso said, remembering that food and drinks always pass through his body just like other solid objects.

"Don't worry we'll clean up after ourselves," Stretch said. "We're in someone else's home after all."

"Wow, you guys really did change." Numbuh Five commented.

"Yeah, well, thanks to Harvey we found out that fleshies aren't so bad after all." Stinky said. "Though we still feel sorry for you guys, being alive can really hold you back."

"And we always thought being dead was sad." Daphne added. "I guess it all depends on how you look at it."

"Not all ghosts like being dead Daphne." Casper said sadly. "My uncles are actually among the few."

"Come on Casper get with the spirit," Stretch said gently. "It's not like you'll ever get another chance of being brought back you know."

Since we didn't reach the lab scene in the movie yet the rest of my friends were confused. They were about to ask about that but I raised a finger to my lips and mouthed that they'd find out later in the movie.

"I know but you guys don't have any unfinished business," Casper pointed out. "You stay down here because you like it. My unfinished business is complicated. See, it's 'to make a friend', but the problem is that I can't cross over even if I do make one because then I'd be leaving my friend behind."

"Maybe you're supposed to stay down here then." Misty said.

"Misty is right." I agreed. "Actually Casper, your unfinished business was keeping your dad company after you died. If you didn't cross over after he died and went to heaven then that means you're supposed to be here."

That got Casper thinking. I then played the movie so that we could finish it. When we got to the part where Casper was telling Kat how he died everyone was shocked. The other Superwolves and the rest of the team never realized that Casper was a kid when he died! They also were sad about how he stayed outside too long after getting the sled he always wanted and ended up catching a fatal cold. They then found out that Casper's last name was McFadden, and that his dad was an inventor, which really got Jimmy N and AJ interested. As we continued watching, my friends became electrocuted about the Lazarus: a machine that can bring ghosts back to life! Then later in the film Casper and Kat got rid of the evil Carrigan, who had become a ghost while trying to kill her partner Dibs. She wanted him a ghost so that he could fly through the wall and get Casper's treasure, but she ended up killing herself by accidentally falling over a cliff. Casper and Kat got rid of her by tricking her into crossing over, and ended up getting Casper's treasure: a baseball autographed by his favorite player. Casper then was going to be brought back, but Dr. Harvey then flew in as a ghost! See, while Casper and Kat were dealing with Carrigan Dr. Harvey got drunk while out with the ghostly trio and ended up walking off a cliff too! Casper then sacrificed his only chance by allowing Dr. Harvey to use the Lazarus instead of him.

"You…you actually did that?" Ash smiled, moved.

Casper smiled and nodded.

"That was really kind of you." Numbuh Three smiled approvingly.

During the whole time we were watching my movies and listening to my radio tapes, Belle was teaching Beast how to act more like a human, at one point even trying to get him to eat properly. His way of eating was to almost bury his face in it, but during one dinner he stopped. Chip nudged a spoon at him, so Beast tried the spoon, but ended up in letting the food drop from the spoon into his mouth while making beast like eating noises. Chip giggled, until Mrs. Potts silenced him with a look. Some of the rest of us couldn't help giggling either. Belle decided to combine the two types of eating by sipping from the bowl, so Harry and I and our 'owners' clinked bowls and sipped.


	9. Christmas Skating

A.N. I think the Christmas film took place after the scene with the library because Beast wanted to make up for his previous grouchiness but couldn't stop himself from becoming grouchy again during Christmas due to the pain of his past.

Pretty soon, the beast became friendlier and friendlier, until Christmas! Around this time Numbuh 274 decided to join the team, but only for Christmas. Here's what happened….

It all started when Belle, Ron W, Hermione, and the team and I went up some stairs and almost ran into Lumière, Mrs. Potts, and Chip. They had just reached us from a hallway to our right and were grinning sheepishly. A few seconds after they showed up Cogsworth appeared, but he couldn't stop running in time and ended up skidding into the wall. Obviously he had fallen behind earlier and was trying to catch up. Because of their sheepish grins, Ron W, Hermione, and the team and I could tell that they've been looking for Belle and I.

"Hi Belle, Hi Miranda!" Chip smiled.

"Oh, hello." Belle and I smiled back, a little amused.

"Chip, do you know what day it is?" Belle asked.

"Well, it's not Tuesday…." Chip thought.

"No silly," Belle chuckled. "Today is December 24, the day before Christmas."

"Christmas Eve!" I added excitedly.

"And what a beautiful day it is." Lumière added. "A wonderful day for a morning stroll."

Lumiere then gently pulled Belle towards the opposite direction of where we were facing.

"Yes, yes." Mrs. Potts agreed. "Nothing starts the day like a brisk walk around the grounds."

"Yeah! Or you could go ice-skating." Chip suggested as he skated along the floor. "Ha-ha! Wahoo!"

"Yes, fresh air, exercise, ha-ha." Cogsworth agreed as he bent down to touch the floor…and ended up creaking his back. "In moderation of course." He grunted as he clutched his back.

We kept on going until we neared an exit out of the castle where a coat-rack and a hat-rack hung out.

"Come along Belle dear, you too Miranda." Mrs. Potts said. "The great outdoors awaits!"

Belle took her ice-skates from the coat-rack, accidentally waking him up in the process.

"Yeah, let's go!" Chip cheered.

Belle then let the hat-rack help her put on her coat.

"Merci, Monsieur." Belle thanked the hat-rack as he bowed and tipped his top hat.

The team then went into their compartments to put on their winter clothing. Hermione, Ron W, and I didn't need any because our fur automatically changes to suit the environment.

When we opened the doors, we saw Beast and Harry outside, looking strangely unhappy.

"Oh, good morning." Belle and I said.

A little startled, Beast and Harry looked up…and slipped on the ice. Beast growled with slight pain but Harry had it worse because his saber teeth got stuck in the ice. Harry scrambled, trying to break free from the ice, but he couldn't.

"Oh dear," Belle said. "Are you all right?"

Beast got up by himself.

"Uh…uh…I fell and I landed on my – on, on the ice." Beast said, quickly covering up…both physically (with his cape) and verbally.

"It's pretty slippery." Belle said.

"Yes, it's slippery." Beast muttered.

As they talked I quickly went over to Harry.

"Hang on, here, pull on three." I said, grabbing a hold of his saber teeth.

"Right." Harry agreed.

"One, two, three-"

Harry and I pulled so hard that he fell over backwards and I slipped, doing a triple backwards flip in the air before landing on the ice.

"Wow, I guess that's what you call a triple klutz." I joked.

Most of the rest of the team chuckled at that, but Harry was too busy massaging his saber teeth to chuckle. Obviously he didn't enjoy the feel of the ice on his teeth and I didn't blame him.

"How did saber-toothed tigers put up with these things?" Harry frowned.

"Well, for one thing I don't think they went out on the ice that much." I said thoughtfully.

"You might be right." Harry agreed.

"This is a perfect day for skating." Belle said, deciding to change the subject.

She sat down on a bench to put on her skates and then re-entered the ice.

"Come on." Belle did a few turns before stopping. "Come on."

"No." Beast said to himself.

Then he looked back towards the doorway. Obviously Lumière and the others were still there.

"Go on master, it might be fun." Lumière smiled.

"Go for it!" Chip cheered, hopping forward.

Beast then looked at Harry, who smiled and nodded. Beast smiled and gave in. However it was awkward, since he didn't know how to skate.

"Don't worry, I'm not a skater either." I chuckled.

To prove my point, I tried skating on the ice with my paws but I kept slipping about. Harry was better than me, since he's more used to cold climates, but he wasn't a pro since he never took lessons either.

Meanwhile, Lumière and the others hopped over to a bridge that protruded over the ice. One of the others was a footstool named Sultan that acted like a dog.

"Come on!" Chip laughed, leading the way.

"Not so fast." Cogsworth half-panted, falling behind again.

"Ooo-ooo la-la." Lumière smiled as he looked in between the pillars that held up the railing.

"Come on, why don't you try it like this?" Belle said to Beast before she slowly skated from one foot to the other. "One-two-three, one-two-three. See, it's easy."

Beast then tried, though he was pretty wobbly at first.

"One, two…three." He wobbled. "Oonne, two, three."

I tried that too and had a little more luck since I was on four legs instead of two legs.

"Ho-ho-ho." Lumière smiled triumphantly.

"Yes, I think this may work." Mrs. Potts smiled.

We continued skating – though Belle was mostly watching Beast – and Beast soon got the hang of skating.

"One-two-three, one-two-three, one-two-three, one-two-three, I think I've got it!" Beast growled happily.

Belle giggled as the rest of us grinned.

Rip and the others then suddenly noticed a fife, who I'm gonna name Fife, hopping towards Lumière and the others on the bridge.

"Hey down if front, I wanna see." Fife said to Lumière and the others as he hopped up and down. "Lemme see, I wanna see too!"

Losing patience, Fife then let out a high-pitched whistle, but that only resulted in Lumière and the others shushing him. Fife groaned with frustration.

"Quiet!" Cogsworth said to Fife before smiling: "Oh, this is very promising."

"Ah, yes there is something in the air." Lumière agreed. "Could it be love?"

"'Love?'" Fife repeated. "Oh, oh, oh, ooh, uh, oh, oh, I've got to stop them."

Much to Ron W, Hermione, and the team's confusion, as well as Lumière's and the others, Fife slid down the railing, sailed through the air, and landed inside a fountain.

"What's that little toot up to?" Mrs. Potts frowned to herself.

"What the bloody hell...?" Ron W frowned with confusion.

Fife slid around the inside of the fountain before landing on the ice with a tumble. When he stopped and recovered, he noticed that Harry and I had already skated past him. Fife then looked around, and saw Beast and Belle skating together behind him. Beast and Belle then skated over Fife without even noticing him, causing Beast's cloak to slide over him.

"Stop!" Fife said, tugging on Beast's cloak.

The cloak ripped, causing Beast and Belle to slide out of control and bump into Harry and I. The four of us then tumbled into the snow. Fife also tumbled, but through the air. He then crashed into the trunk of a tree and slid to the ground dazed. A small pile of snow fell from the tree and covered him.

Beast, Belle, Harry and I appeared out of the snow, and I laughed and rolled around in the snow as Beast and Harry shook themselves off. Belle only came up with a gasp since she wasn't that covered in snow. She then lay on her back and started making a snow angel.

"It's a Christmas angel, see?" Belle smiled as she got up.

Beast, Harry and I got up too with a smile, but Beast and Harry's smiles soon faded.

"Oh." Belle said sympathetically as Beast growled a little.

There were Beast and Harry's images in the snow, obviously not a pleasant sight for them. Harry started to look very upset.

"This is no angel," Beast growled. "It's the shadow of a…monster."

With a long, angry roar, Beast swiped at some snow before stomping back towards the castle. Almost sobbing, Harry followed.

"Harry..." I began.

Too late, he and Beast were gone.

"I don't know why I bother." Belle sighed before collapsing onto her back. "Now he's worse than ever."

"Don't lose heart dearest." Mrs. Potts said sympathetically.

"What's wrong with Harry, he doesn't look like a monster." Nazz said, confused.

"Maybe not, but he was treated like one during our second year." Ron W explained.

The Superwolf Friends gasped, beyond shocked.

"What?" Josefina said, wide-eyed.

Hermione gave a brief explanation of the Chamber of Secrets in Hogwarts and also explained about how Harry defeated the basilisk in the chamber. She left this part out when she told the team the story of Harry and Voldemort during the last Adventure.

"That's awful, couldn't the other students tell that Harry wasn't the kind of a person who'd attack a muggle?" Kit asked.

"Nah, they didn't know him as well." I shook my head. "They only wised up after Hermione was petrified."

The Superwolf Friends were shocked by that.


	10. Belle's Gift

Later on Camera followed Beast and Harry back into the castle, where they went straight to the West Wing. Before he followed them inside the wing, he detected gloomy sounding organ music. Beast soon reached the magic rose.

"I hate Christmas." He said bitterly.

Harry didn't say anything, though he did look sad and annoyed.

They then went through the doors that those of us who explored the West Wing noticed but didn't go through. Inside the room that the doors led to, Camera saw that there was a giant organ with a large head bolted to the wall by the right side of the doors. To the left, a bit away from the doors, was a fireplace with a chair and a cushion for Harry. Beast and Harry immediately went to the chair and cushion.

"The music helps?" The organ asked.

"Your music is the only thing that helps me forget." Beast replied, ending with a low growl.

Harry only winced and frowned since he never liked the organ's music.

"Don't worry old friends, I'm here for you." The organ said, not knowing Harry's real feelings for his music. "Just as I have been, just as I always will be."

Camera then went back to Belle, Ron W, Hermione and the team and I. We were already inside, with Chip who was following us.

"Why is the Beast such a grump?" Belle asked, annoyed.

"I don't know." Chip replied. "He's always like that, sometimes even Harry can be like that."

"Even at Christmas?" Belle asked disbelievingly.

"Even Harry?" Sirius repeated.

"Yep." Chip replied. "And at Christmas **especially** Harry, though only silently."

We soon went into a room with a desk.

"Guys, what's Christmas?" Chip asked.

"Oh Chip you must know about Christmas." Belle smiled. "Stockings in front of the fire…?"

Chip hopped into Belle's hand with a blank look.

"Santa Claus?" Numbuh Two suggested.

Both Chip and Belle looked confused at that one. Understandably, since the French doesn't call Santa Claus by that name but Numbuh Two didn't know that. Actually a lot of members of the team didn't know Santa Claus's French name.

"Tree?" Belle continued. "Tinsel?"

Chip shook his head.

"Presents?" Numbuh Four smiled.

"Presents?" Chip smiled excitedly. "Do I get one?"

"Of course," Belle said with a slight chuckle as she set Chip down onto the desk. "Everyone gets a present on Christmas."

"*Ohh*, even the master?" Chip said unhappily, referring to Beast.

"Yes even the master." Belle smiled.

"What are you gonna get him?" Chip asked.

"I don't really know him well enough to know what he would want." Belle admitted.

"What would you want?" Chip asked.

"Well, what I love most in the world are my books." Belle smiled. "My stories."

"Why don't you get the master a story?" Chip suggested.

"You're right Chip," Belle agreed, taking a sheet of paper out of a drawer. "A story."

She then set it down next to other pieces of paper that were under Chip and started singing.

BELLE:  
>When I get to know him<br>We'll find more things to say  
>One day I will reach him<br>There has to be a way

Everyone needs someone  
>He must need someone too<br>When I get to know him better  
>Here's what I will do<p>

Belle drew an overlapping curve around Chip on the paper, slid it aside, and there under the first sheet was a completed picture of Beast in their gloomy state. Belle touched the edge of Beast's cape with her quill pen and the cape magically came to life and started blowing in the wind. Actually, you can thank me for that and for future magical happenings during the song. Belle then picked up all the pieces of paper and started flipping the pages. On the pages were various pictures along with foreign writing.

I'll read him stories  
>From picture books all filled with wonder<br>Magic worlds where the impossible  
>Becomes the everyday<p>

We'll find a mountaintop  
>And some moonbeams to sit under<br>I'll lead because I know the way

Suddenly, Belle was in the pages along with the pictures of Beast. Belle kneeled near the edge of a pond to feed some fish before she climbed to the top of a mountain. Belle then sat on the moon and slid down a rainbow into a book.

So much to discover  
>I do it all the time<br>I could live inside bright pages  
>Where the words all rhyme<p>

We will slay the dragons  
>That still follow him around<br>And he'll smile, yes he'll smile  
>As his dreams leave the ground<p>

Belle then picked an apple form a tree before climbing a staircase made of words. She then went onto another page where a dragon slept. When she slid on his tail he woke up with a roar, but then turned into a tree that Belle and Beast climbed.

Stories, stories  
>About mermaids, kings, and sunken treasure<br>Magic worlds where the impossible  
>Becomes the everyday<p>

I know a tiny place  
>Just a dot too small to measure<br>I'll take him there  
>I know the way<p>

As the pages flipped, images of a mermaid, a king's coat of arms, and sunken treasure appeared. A school of fish covered the sunken treasure, and when they swam away the treasure was gone. Instead, Beast and Belle were up in the sky on a magic carpet. Images of planets – Earth, some rocky planet, Saturn, the sun and a ball made of metal bars – moved ahead out of sight as those of us on the magic carpet disappeared into the clouds. The page then turned to show Belle on a swan-shaped boat with a sail and then more pages turned to reveal a treasure map. It was only the edge of the land, a boat, and the x though.

Stories about heroes  
>Who overcame their deepest sorrow<br>They'll put hope into his heart again  
>He'll cherish everyday<p>

He'll find a better world  
>And the strength to face tomorrow<br>I sure that when he knows the way  
>He'll want to stay<p>

The pages then showed pictures of heroes, including the one about Daedalus and his son Icarus. By that time the story was magically finished, so I let Belle out so that I could sew the pages together. I accidentally sewed them on the wrong side, so I quickly fixed it before Belle put the book into a box I conjured up. As we finished the song, Chip helped Belle tie the ribbons around the now closed box by holding the ribbons steady so that she could tie a bow. This unfortunately got him stuck in the bow.

"Do you think the masters will like their gift?" Chip asked after he freed himself.

I decided during the middle of the song that the book should be for Harry as well as Beast so that's what I put on the tag.

"I do." Belle answered.

"So does this mean we're gonna have a Christmas?" Chip asked.

"Uh-huh." Belle and I said. "Absolutely."


	11. Convincing Cogsworth

Belle and the rest of the team and I then went to the kitchen, where Lumière and the others were, to tell them so, but Cogsworth's response was:

"Absolutely not!"

"Why not?" A group of wine glasses, er, well, whined.

"Out of the question, not a chance," Cogsworth continued as he walked along the counter he and the others were on. "Dream on, an impossibility, forget it."

"*Aww*, come on." The wine glasses whined again.

Actually it was pretty hard for most of the team and I to keep a straight face at that visual pun. The rest of the team just rolled their eyes.

"Suck in that gut!" Cogsworth ordered to a stein that was relaxing a little too well for his taste.

"Mon ami get with the spirit." Lumière said before jabbing Cogsworth in the back in a friendly way. "Unwind."

"Oh dear." Cogsworth muttered since the jab caused Cogsworth's clock hands to spin out of control.

"Come on love, have a heart." Mrs. Potts added as she was being cleaned.

"Yeah come on." The wine glasses whined.

"No, no," Cogsworth said as he stopped his clock hands by holding his nose with a finger. "And…let me think…."

Lumière, the wine glasses, Ron W, Hermione and the team and I looked at him hopefully….

"No!" Cogsworth snapped, causing us to look disappointed. "This is where I put my foot down."

And he did…in a container of a glue-like substance. A dish brush decided to slide it under Cogsworth as a prank.

"Wait…get outta…go…." Cogsworth grumbled as he tried to free his foot.

"You know, I've heard of dogwood but never **crab**-wood." Numbuh 274 joked.

"See here…." Cogsworth was about to retort.

"Yeah, say Cogsworth, were you carved from a stick-in-the-mud?" I teased.

The combination my insult along with Numbuh 274's caused practically all of us to crack up, especially Lumière.

"NOW CUT THAT OUT!" Cogsworth snapped, cutting off our laughter. "As I was about to explain, the master has forbidden Christmas." Cogsworth said after calming down.

He also was trying to kick the glue container off his foot, but that only resulted in him falling down.

"Oh dear me." He muttered as Lumière, the wine glasses and most of the rest of us chuckled.

"Forbid Christmas?" Belle repeated as she was wiping down a pan. "No one can forbid Christmas."

"Yeah," I agreed. "That'd be like trying to move the Earth with just a stick."

As an example, I conjured up a stick and tried to move the ground. I only succeeded in breaking the stick in half.

"See?" I shrugged.

"Exactly." Rip agreed. "It's stupid."

"The master doesn't wished to be reminded of his past and Christmas is a **most** painful reminder of it." Cogsworth explained.

"What does Harry say?" James asked.

"Nothing, he rarely says anything around this time of year, but I'm sure that he too doesn't want to be reminded of the past." Cogsworth said. "I, for one, do not wish to torture them."

"I, for one, think a little Christmas cheer will do them some good." Belle replied.

"Make that 'for two'." I agreed.

"Yeah." The glasses agreed.

"The girls are right," Lumière agreed. "It is up to us to do something."

"Gosh!" Cogsworth gasped, almost losing his balance along the edge of the counter, before he argued: "It's not our place to get involved! No, no, no, no! We just can't mind our own beeswax can we? Just have to stick our wick where it doesn't belong."

Speaking of doing that, Lumière set Cogsworth's butt on fire. Cogsworth leapt into the air with a scream and landed in a pot of soapy water where some dishes were getting clean. Lumière and the glasses looked down and laughed. Most of my friends and I chuckled too.

"Oh, humiliating." Cogsworth muttered, slumping over the edge of the pot.

Well, at least it got the glue container off his foot.

"Pish-posh." Mrs. Potts scoffed. "I think it's a wonderful idea."

"But the masters don't want it." Cogsworth argued as he climbed out of the pot. "Their castle, their rules."

"It's not fair." Chip whined.

"He's right, it's not fair." The wine glasses whined.

"Don't whine glasses." Cogsworth sighed exasperatedly.

"Sorry." The wine glasses whined.

I fell over laughing, I couldn't hold it in any longer. Most of the team either rolled their eyes in amusement or facepalmed, though a few laughed too. Especially Numbuh Two.

"I can't stand it I can't stand it!" I cracked up.

After a few minutes I managed to calm down enough to get back to the problem at hand.

"Cogsworth, you are a real tight-wound." I frowned. "As for me I'm celebrating Christmas no matter what."

"Sure, and offend the masters." Cogsworth frowned back.

"Look at us," Mrs. Potts sighed sadly. "Squabbling and bickering. Breaks my heart to see it, it does. And we used to be at our very best at Christmas. Why we used to prepare a feast for the entire castle."

"Ah, you could have some stuffed turkey." Lumière smiled, apparently getting an idea on getting Cogsworth to give in.

"Cranberry sauce." Belle added.

"Shortbread cookies." Chip added.

"Mince pies." Lumière added.

"Potatoes." Mrs. Potts added. "Gravy."

"And Christmas pudding!" Lumière finished.

"Uh, pudding?" Cogsworth repeated, suddenly interested. "With, with custard?"

"What do you think we are, barbarians?" Lumière scoffed as the whine glasses gasped. "Of course with custard! And raisins, and brandy, and all those things you like."

Cogsworth, meanwhile, was panting and slurping. When Lumière finished Cogsworth had to try very hard not to give in…but he couldn't resist.

"All right." Cogsworth said reluctantly.

"Yes!" Chip cheered.

The rest of us cheered too, and a few of us pumped a fist.

"But if the masters find out about this they will be furious!" Cogsworth pointed out. "So everybody keep quiet."

"Come on! What are we waiting for, Christmas?" Lumière said excitedly.

"Good heavens we don't have much time, it's Christmas Eve!" Cogsworth realized.

"I'll see to the dinner." Mrs. Potts said.

"I'll get some mistletoe." Lumière said as he practiced with an herb leaf and a whine glass.

"We need to brighten this place up." Belle said.

"Belle, I know someone who will help." Lumière said as he hopped off the counter.

"Now, now, wait for me." Cogsworth said. "I'm in charge here, I'm in charge…."

We all had already left.

"Wait for me!" Cogsworth cried, running after us.


	12. The Greatest Gift of All

Lumière soon led Belle, Chip, Ron W, Hermione, and the team and I to a door of a tower. When we opened the door we saw a very long staircase leading up the tower. To pass the time, Chip started counting the stairs that led to the top of the tower.

"1001, 1002, 1003" Chip continued. "Are we there yet?"

"Not yet." Belle sighed.

"Oh boy there sure are a lot of stairs here." Chip commented before continuing: "1007, 1008, 1009, 1010…."

After many more stairs, we reached the attic where we saw countless boxes and other items.

"Hello?" Belle said. "Hello?"

"Anyone home?" Patrick said.

Hearing the slight sound of bells, I looked around but couldn't see anyone.

"Do not be afraid mes ami, it is I Lumière." Lumière said. "We have come to pay you a little visit."

Hearing the creaking of a trunk door opening, Chip and I turned around, causing Ron W, Hermione, and the team to turn around too, and we saw an angel decoration looking out. Startled, Chip ducked around Belle's leg.

"Lumière?" The angel said.

"Angelique." Lumière said to the angel.

"Ah, Lumière finally." Angelique the angel said as she left the trunk.

A group of ball ornaments, a candy cane ornament, and a tree ornament followed her with excited chattering. Ron W, Hermione, and the team and I were surprised, Beast still has Christmas decorations? If he hates Christmas so much why did he keep them? Guess he forgot about them. Or maybe Harry secretly kept them.

"I though we were to be locked away in this dusty attic forever." Angelique added.

"Ah Angelique mon amour." Lumière sighed as he dipped her and kissed her on the face. "Your eyes are still so lovely after all these years."

"Lumière please, you'll tarnish the halo." Angelique said as she broke away with a smile.

Belle cleared her throat.

"Oh yes," Lumière said, remembering his manners. "This is Belle and Miranda and her friends, our guests."

"Hello Belle; Hello Miranda." The ornaments said one-by-one.

"Pleased to meet you." Belle said.

"Hi; Hello." Ron W, Hermione, and the team and I said, one-by-one.

"And this is Angelique," Lumière continued. "She is the castle decorator."

"You mean **was** the castle decorator." Angelique corrected. "I am not responsible for this Baroque atrocity. When I was in charge, the castle was full of light and beauty."

"But cherie, that is why we have come." Lumière explained. "Gather around mes enfants, we are planning the greatest Christmas celebration ever!"

All the ornaments cheered, but Angelique didn't look happy.

"No, stop!" Angelique ordered.

Startled, the ornaments did.

"What is it cherie?" Lumière asked.

"Why do you raise my hopes – I, I mean **their** hopes, only to have them dashed?" Angelique said. "Well, no more."

Angelique started to leave. Disappointed, the ornaments started following her.

"But it's Christmas Eve." Belle said. "Without you we'll never get the castle decorated in time."

"Ha! Christmas? *Hmph!*" Angelique scoffed. "I refuse to hope for it anymore. I will not be disappointed again."

"What is wrong with everyone around here?" Kirsten muttered to the others.

They only shrugged back.

"But this is to be the greatest celebration ever." Lumière pleaded. "We cannot do it without you."

"But of course you cannot." Angelique said smugly. "Christmas takes planning and organization. No, no, I won't do it! It won't change anything!"

"I believe it will." Belle and I said, preparing to sing.

One detail you should keep in mind: I believe hope and love are equally strong.

BELLE AND I:

There is more to this time of year  
>Than sleigh bells and holly<br>Mistletoe and snow  
>Those things come and go<br>Much deeper than snow  
>Stronger than the strongest love we'll know<br>We'll ever know

Belle and I then pulled on the rope that opens the door to the only window in the whole attic. The ornaments gasped at the light, obviously not having seen it for years. A wind-full of snow then blew in and swirled around a couple of the ornaments, causing them to laugh.

As long as there's Christmas  
>I truly believe<br>That hope is the greatest  
>Of the gifts we'll receive<p>

As long as there's Christmas  
>We'll all be just fine<br>A star shines above us  
>Lighting your way and mine<p>

Belle and I led everyone to the door and down the stairs. The tree ornament tripped, so Belle lowered her hands so that it could hop into them. She then carried it until we reached the bottom of the stairs. When we all left the tower, we went through the hallways to the ballroom where the party was being set up. We did have to stop at one point to hide though when we saw Beast and Harry going down a hallway parallel to ours. Belle had just finished her last line at this point, and Harry heard it and decided to investigate…fortunately without Beast noticing.

"Hey guys, what are you up to…oh, planning a Christmas celebration?" Harry said as he caught up with us.

We all just looked nervous for a few moments….

"It's all right!" Harry laughed. "I was only silent during the previous Christmases because you guys weren't here. It didn't seem worth it to celebrate because of that, but now it is. Come on, let's go!"

He ran ahead, and we followed with relief. Cogsworth however was a bit surprised when he found Harry joining in on the decorating, but the other servants were happy that Harry had finally gotten the Christmas spirit. Apparently whatever made Beast and Angelique extra-unhappy during the Christmas season wasn't going to hold Harry back from the celebrations now that we're here to help him celebrate. I guess Lumière's long ago statement about things being dull until we arrived was true.

As we continued making our way to the ballroom we got into an excited discussion about how we were going to help Belle and the servants decorate. Fortunately, Rip and the others somehow became solid enough to hang decorations and things like that. It was decided that we should just use our talents for whatever was needed, flyers hanging ceiling decorations for example.

Most of the rest of the castle soon got into the song:

COGSWORTH:  
>Just as long as there's Christmas<br>There will be Christmas pud  
>Tons of turkey<p>

MRS. POTTS:  
>And cranberry sauce<br>And mince pies if we're good

Cogsworth was on the stairs carrying some of the wine glasses on a tray. The ornaments went down the stairs past him and soon passed Mrs. Potts, a creamer, a sugar jar, and a coffeepot. The ornaments then reached the table where the rest of us were.

LUMIÈRE:  
>Lots of logs on the fire<p>

ORNAMENTS:  
>Lots of gifts on the tree<br>All wrapped up in red ribbons

"Wonder if there's one for me." Chip said, looking through some empty boxes.

COGSWORTH:  
>We're due for a party<br>Where on earth do we start?

Lumière was tending to the fireplace in the room along with a couple of fire pokers. When the song got to the ribbons part, a couple of ornaments wrapped Angelique in a ribbon – complete with a bow – which she did not look happy about. Cogsworth was coming back down the stairs with some more wine glasses, but they all ended up covered in a red carpet that was rolling down the stairs. They managed to make it out fortunately.

FEATHER DUSTER:  
>I may wear my tiara<br>You bought me in Monmarte

COGSWORTH:  
>All the silver will sparkle<p>

MRS. POTTS:  
>And the china will gleam<p>

LUMIÈRE:  
>And we'll be all shiny as<br>A brand new centime

CHIP:  
>After dinner we'll play games<p>

MRS. POTTS:  
>'Til the morning<br>Right through

LUMIÈRE:  
>Then we'll meet in the garden<br>This is what we shall do

ORNAMENTS:  
>We will build<p>

CHIP AND ORNAMENTS:  
>We'll build a snowman<br>That'll reach to the sky

BELLE AND I:  
>It will stay up, until July<p>

The feather duster was overseeing the position of a moving chandelier that was being controlled by the coffeepot via lever. Cogsworth was overseeing the silverware, which was flying out of their containers, while Mrs. Potts was overseeing the china dishes as they flew out of the cabinet. The silverware and china then landed on the table after Penny S used her wand to lay a tablecloth down. Chip was riding a wreath that Snap used his wand to hang while Mrs. Potts was helping to make a gingerbread house. Lumière circled around in the middle of some dancing poinsettias, plates, and gift boxes. Chip then rode in the pocket of one of the stockings that Hermione was hanging.

Lumière started using a burnt match to draw picture decorations on the walls…but was soon out of that job thanks to Rudy and Sagwa's better drawing skills. Rudy was actually very impressed with Sagwa's drawings despite his professional talent for drawing. Sagwa, even though she appreciated his compliments, took them humbly since drawing with tails runs in her family. She also highly complimented Rudy's drawing skills, which he humbly brushed off as being the result of practice.

The ornaments and Chip at first admired the drawings, and then the ornaments went back to work. Nutcracker soldiers came to life and marched around the table to go to their positions as decorations. Angelique, who had already escaped the ribbon that was tied around her, was suddenly carried high into the air by an already-tied bow.

"What are you doing?" Angelique asked the bow with an annoyed tone. "Stop, stop, stop. Put me down, put me down. *Uh*, this is ridiculous. Everyone knows that the lights go on first."

Gift boxes, mini containers of logs, plates, and other various items started stacking themselves on top of each other. The bow started carrying Angelique higher up.

"I don't want to go all the way up there on the top." Angelique complained in a calm tone.

Ornaments then started hanging themselves onto the stack of items and Belle and I helped them. The rest of the team joined in the singing at this point.

ALL:  
>As long as there's Christmas<br>I truly believe  
>That hope is the greatest<br>Of the gifts we'll receive

As long as there's Christmas  
>We'll all be just fine<br>There'll always be Christmas

BELLE AND I:  
>So there always will be a time<br>When the world is filled with peace and love

The chandelier finally got into the right position – on top of the stack – and that's where Angelique was put. Reluctantly that is. Ron W, Hermione and the team then realized that the stack was supposed to represent a Christmas tree.

"We're gonna have the greatest Christmas ever!" Chip declared excitedly.

"Oh I hope so Chip." Belle replied.

"Of course we will." I smiled.

Suddenly, the stack of items clattered to the floor, causing most of us to flinch. Lumière soon appeared out of the pile.

"You on the left! You on the right!" Lumière ordered excitedly. "Follow me, there is decorating to be done!"

Cogsworth then came up with muffled shouts before he managed to pull a green sock off his head.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes." Cogsworth agreed quickly. "But keep in mind: the master mustn't find out."

That caused Harry to realize that he should check on Beast, and Camera followed him.


	13. The Holiday Truth

Unfortunately, as Harry found out when he went through the door leading to the room where the organ was….

"Christmas!" Beast growled. "They're planning Christmas?"

Harry was very shocked, how did the organ find out in the first place? Fortunately for Harry though, when Beast said 'they're' he was only referring to Belle, Ron W, Hermione and the team and I. He didn't know about Harry joining the festivities yet.

"Yes." The organ answered with disgust. "Awful isn't it?"

Beast went back to his chair with a growl. Harry soon followed after giving the organ a look of disgust.

"Perhaps they don't **know** how I feel about Christmas." Beast muttered with a low growl.

"But they do know." The organ replied. "They just don't care, like I do."

"Shut up Forte." Harry muttered to himself, knowing better.

"They're actually trying to bring Christmas back to the castle." Forte the organ continued, not hearing Harry. "And you know how much we despise Christmas."

"The day my life ended." Beast muttered.

Camera read Beast's mind, leading to a flashback….

_This was back before the enchantment. Beast and Harry were in their prince forms. It was Christmas time obviously._

_"Bring me my presents!" Prince ordered from his throne._

_Harry was seated next to him on a cushion._

_"Here your highnesses," Lumière began as he kneeled with a box in his hand. "Please accept this humble gist as a token of our appreciation. I know I speak for everyone when…."_

_"Oh just give it to me!" Prince snapped._

_Harry frowned in disapproval. Prince, not noticing Harry's expression, then unwrapped the gift._

_"A storybook? You call this a present?" Prince said, disgusted. "I hope you have something better for me Forte."_

_Prince dropped the book into Harry's hands as he said that, and Harry mouthed a "Thank you." to Lumière._

_"Yes sir, um, of course master." Forte replied._

_Forte, as a human, looked more like a vampire than a musician. Figures, considering his music. Forte then started playing his organ. It was a fast beat for an organ, but still not pleasant. This was actually the only thing Prince and Harry ever agreed on._

_"What is that?" Prince asked with disgust._

_"Um, a small piece in your honor master." Forte replied as he stopped the music._

_"Ewww, I hate it." Prince said as Harry winced in agreement. "Forte that stuff is gloomy."_

_Suddenly, there was a knock at the door._

_"Who disturbs my Christmas?" Prince shouted angrily._

_He and Harry went to open the door. There, holding a rose, was a hag._

_"Please take this rose in exchange for shelter from the bitter cold." The hag pleaded._

_"Of course, come…." Harry started to say._

_"Shut up you!" Prince said as he raised his hand as a threat._

_Harry fell silent, but only for a few seconds._

_"I don't need a rose…." Prince scoffed._

_"Please let her in." Harry frowned disapprovingly._

_This time Prince really did slap Harry._

_"Don't be deceived by appearances young man," The hag warned. "For beauty is found within."_

_"Listen to her…." Harry pleaded, starting to look nervous._

_"Go away you wretched old hag!" Prince snapped to the hag as he started to shut the door._

_"No wait!" Harry cried, trying to hold the door open._

_No luck, Prince kicked Harry aside before closing the door, but then something else opened it. It was the hag, now an enchantress!_

_"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't…." Prince began nervously._

_"I did though! If you had listened to me…!" Harry snapped angrily._

_"Yes, you should've listened to Harry." The enchantress agreed. "But you have been deceived by your own cold heart. A curse upon your house and all within it. Until you have found one to love you as you are, you and Harry shall remain forever…beasts."_

_The enchantress's magic swirled around Prince, Harry, and Lumière and the others. Prince roared and Harry screamed as they slowly turned into beasts. The enchantress left the rose and a mirror and told Beast and Harry of the rose and mirror's purposes before she disappeared._

"But we've come so far since then," Forte continued. "We've risen above the tragedy."

"Where are they?" Beast growled, knocking his chair aside.

"I believe they've gone to the boiler room." Forte replied. "Or, so a little birdie told me."

Harry then heard chuckling near Forte, and saw Fife there!

"Tweet, tweet, tweet." Fife joked.

So he was spying on us, that's how Forte found out! Harry frowned disapprovingly at Fife before catching up with Beast.


	14. A Heated Discussion

When Belle, Ron W, Hermione, and the team and I went inside we saw fire pokers, mini log containers, and an ax heavy at work. The ax, who I'm gonna name Ax, prepared to chop a log that was resting on the cutting block.

"*Ahh!*" Ax cried as he got himself stuck on the cutting block.

Fortunately he managed to free himself…for a few seconds at least.

"Oy!" He groaned as he landed in a pile of logs.

Following Belle, the rest of the team and I started walking towards the boiler, though we didn't even know what Belle was doing down here.

"Hey, hey, hey! Come on get outta the way!" A red oilcan riding a wheelbarrow full of logs snapped from behind us. "We're workin' here!"

"Oh, excuse us." Belle gasped as we moved out of the way.

"Let's go, let's go!" The oilcan ordered some more small containers of logs.

"All right you guys," Ax ordered. "Now get back to work! The castle doesn't heat itself you know!"

Belle went towards the log pile behind Ax.

"Oy gevalt." Ax, apparently Jewish, sighed before talking to Belle. "So what can I do you for lady?" He axed (couldn't resist).

"I'm looking for a log." Belle said.

"All right, logs we got." Ax smiled as he started digging through the pile. "What do you want? Hardwood; softwood? We got it all. We got birch, maple, pine, oak…."

Suddenly, we heard a clang, which caused Belle and the rest of the team and I to immediately flinch.

"Doi! Concrete!" Ax moaned, coming back up with a jagged mouth (where the blade of the ax is). "My head, don't worry it'll pass." He said, dazed, before he shook his head clear and his mouth straight. "So make up your mind already."

"Is it all right if I just browse?" Belle asked.

"Suit yourself, take your time." Ax replied before going back to the chopping block. "Me, I got work to do."

Belle started searching among the logs, but we suddenly had to prepare our ears for a loud noise: the boiler was having a banging and hissing fit as it started overheating! The whistle then blared loudly as the boiler blew steam out of its mouth and cooled down. The workers just stood still, having been waiting for the boiler to cool down earlier.

"Hey!" Ax snapped, waking up the other workers. "What am I paying you for, being boring? Do that on your own time, get outta here!"

The workers started chattering for a few seconds as they got back to work. Meanwhile, Belle managed to find the right log.

"Yes." She said before sliding down the log pile; she then looked over the log and blew the dust off.

Suddenly, Beast stormed in with Harry following behind. Belle quickly hid the log behind her back.

"What are you hiding?" Beast growled.

Belle just shrugged, so Beast went around her and picked up the log before she had a chance to respond. Beast then tapped the log as he looked at it in a confused way.

"It's a Yule log." Belle explained.

Beast still looked confused.

"A Yule log." Belle repeated. "It's a wonderful tradition, one log is chosen and everyone in the house touches it and makes a Christmas wish."

"Wishes are stupid." Beast replied bitterly, causing Cosmo and Wanda to look insulted. "You made a Christmas wish last year, IS THIS WHAT YOU WISHED FOR?" He roared, causing some bats to screech as they flew away.

"No." Belle replied sadly before retorting determinedly: "But I will keep wishing. And when the log is burned on Christmas morning…."

"There will be no Christmas." Beast interrupted.

"But…." Belle and I protested…though my tone was more of an argue than a protest.

"NOOOO!" The beast roared. "**I** am the master here!"

"How can you be so selfish?" Belle and I asked sternly.

"Neither of you can possibly understand," The beast growled. "You have no idea what it's like to lose everything, to be trapped in your own castle, to be a…a…a…."

"Prisoner?" Belle and I finished before retorting: "The only one holding us prisoner here is you. Well I'm not giving up!"

Belle and I left the boiler room, not even bothering to pick up the Yule log on our way out, and the rest of the team soon followed with an angry shun at the beast.

"Prisoner." The beast said to himself sadly, looking guilty.

Belle went back to watch Beast as he started walking sadly towards the boiler. The rest of the team and I didn't join her, we were already too mad at the beast. After Belle left to catch up with us, Harry started to leave and the beast soon noticed.

"Where do you think you're going?" The beast growled.

"I'm going to celebrate Christmas with my friends and family." Harry replied sternly. "And before you say anything I'll have you know that this is my first Christmas with my parents since I was a baby and I'm not going to let anything or anyone ruin it. Especially not you, YOU'VE ALREADY RUINED EVERYTHING ELSE!"

At that, Harry charged out of the boiler room, leaving the beast looking even guiltier. Harry didn't catch up with us though, he wanted to calm down first. He went to the kitchen to get a snack and then decided to head back to the West Wing. On the way there the beast caught up with him but they said nothing to each other.


	15. Trees and Present

Meanwhile, Belle and the rest of the team and I went into our bedroom. Belle lay on the bed sadly as I glared out the window.

"Hiya guys! You should see the ballroom!" Chip said excitedly, suddenly coming in. "It's all decorated and pretty and there's garlands everywhere! I think the master's gonna be really excited when he finds out about Christmas!"

"Well he, he already knows." Belle replied sadly.

"Really? Was he excited?" Chip asked.

"Actually, Chip, he's forbidden it." Belle said sadly as she joined me at the window.

"But I thought he couldn't forbid Christmas." Chip started to sob.

"You know Chip, he can't." Belle said, getting her spirit and determination back. "We'll have Christmas with or without him!"

Ron W, Hermione, and the team and I got our spirit back too as we nodded with determined smiles of agreement.

"Hooray!" Chip cheered. "Can we get a tree now Belle? It's the only thing we're missing."

"All right then, let's go get a tree." Belle smiled.

She then went over to where she had placed our present for the beast and Harry.

"But first…." She added, picking up the present, before making a shushing gesture.

Belle and the rest of the team and I made our way to the West Wing and snuck inside. Chip stood by the doorway as a lookout as Belle and my friends and I went to the table with the rose. Belle was about to lift the glass dome covering the rose...

"*Psst* guys, the masters, hurry!" Chip suddenly whispered.

Belle quickly put the present on the table and we all hid behind the door. We then snuck out of the room as the beast and Harry went past us. Fortunately, not even Harry noticed us.

Later on we went outside to look for a tree to cut down. With us were Sultan and Ax, who was being on carried on Belle's shoulder. Chip laughed and Sultan barked as we made our way to the first tree, which was small, skinny, and had very few branches and needles.

"What about this one?" Belle asked.

Chip frowned as he thought for a moment.

"Nah, too skinny." He finally replied before hopping away. "Come on!"

Belle looked at the tree for a moment, confused, and then followed. Ax let out a groan, obviously he wasn't used to being carried like that.

What we didn't know then was that the beast and Harry were watching us from a window in the West Wing. The door suddenly opened slowly, and Harry turned to find Lumière there. Lumière hopped over and joined them at the window.

"Oo-la-la." Lumière smiled as he saw us outside.

"Ohh, Lumière." The beast sighed.

"Belle is beautiful no?" Lumière said.

"Yes, and I'm hideous." The beast replied bitterly.

"Not to mention ill-tempered." Lumière muttered to himself.

Harry overheard and smirked at him.

The beast then noticed the present.

"What? What is that?" The beast asked as he picked it up.

"Ooh, it looks like a Christmas present." Lumière said as he hopped over.

The beast slammed the present back onto the table and stormed outside onto the balcony. Harry followed with a roll of his eyes. Instead of commenting on the beast's reaction, Lumière read the tag on the present.

"Oh-ho-ho, it's for you masters, it's from…a couple of girls." Lumière smiled, ending in a hinting tone.

The beast and Harry poked their heads inside.

"Mrs. Potts and Cera?" The beast asked.

"'Mrs. Potts and Cera'?" Harry repeated disbelievingly. "Of all the…."

"No, Belle and Miranda!" Lumière corrected exasperatedly.

"Belle?" The beast said to himself.

He started to open the gift….

"Uh-uh-uh master! You can't open it!" Lumière said.

Harry put a paw over the ribbon to stop the beast.

"Well why not? It's for me as well as Harry isn't it?" The beast argued.

"Because it's not yet Christmas!" Lumière explained.

The beast shunned this with a growl.

"Master, we all understand how you feel about Christmas," Lumière sighed. "But when a woman gives a man a gift, she's saying 'I care about you'."

"But I don't have a gift for her." The beast pointed out.

"It's not too late." Harry said.

The beast sighed.

"Well, I guess I could get her a little something." The beast muttered.

Meanwhile, Forte was playing a new song.

"Forte! Stop the noise!" Beast and Harry ordered as they marched in.

"Noise? Noise?" Forte cried, insulted. "This is my masterpiece!"

Beast and Harry gave Forte a warning glare.

"Masters." Forte finished, dropping the subject…even though he was still insulted.

"We, we want you to compose a song." Beast said. "It's a present for Belle…."

Harry cleared his throat.

"….And Miranda." Beast added.

"What? Belle? Miranda?" Forte said to himself, shocked.

"And-and make it…happy!" Beast added.

"Oh but happiness is so…." Forte began.

Beast and Harry shut the door behind them as they left the room.

"…Depressing."

Harry actually heard that last word.

"Happiness is depressing?" He repeated to himself. "That's the most oxymoronic thing I've ever heard, and heavy on the 'moronic' too."

Meanwhile, outside, Chip had been rejecting trees left and right. We soon left the top part of the grounds and reached the stairs that led to the lower part.

"What about this one?" Belle asked as we reached a tree in a pot.

"Too…wiggly." Chip said.

"'Too…wiggly'?" Belle repeated.

In a pretty short amount of time, we soon reached the last tree on the grounds. Like all the others, it just didn't work for a ballroom Christmas tree.

"Chip, this is the last one." Belle chuckled after Chip rejected it.

"That's not it, that's just a weed wishing it was a tree." Chip declared.

"Chip, we've looked at every other tree on the grounds." Belle pointed out.

"But it's more this way than that." Chip replied, referring to the fact that the tree wasn't straight.

"Those other trees also were weeds." Tuck added.

"Yeah, none of these trees will work." Numbuh Five added.

"Then this one will have to do." Belle said as she raised Ax for the first chop.

"*Aaaach!* Oy gevalt!" Ax cried.

Concerned, Belle quickly pulled him out of the tree.

"What a headache I have!" Ax said, dazed.

"I'm sorry." Belle said. "I…I'll get a saw."

"No, that's fine." Ax said. "I don't want I should put you out."

"Oh, all right." Belle shrugged as she raised Ax for the next chop

"You have some oil?" Ax asked.

Confused about his question, Belle lowered Ax and looked at him.

"I just thought a little massage." Ax explained. "But if it's no, it's no. Go on, what are you waiting for? Knock yourself out."

Belle lowered Ax so that she could line him up for the next chop.

"You never get headaches I guess, lucky you." Ax muttered to himself.

Belle overheard and raised him so that they were looking at each other.

"Really? I can get a saw." Belle replied.

"Who wants a saw?" Ax retorted. "I said go ahead with the whacking and the hitting, who's stopping you?"

"Okay, okay, calm down." I chuckled. "Belle you go ahead and chop the tree down I'll get some aspirin…say do you want regular, extra-strength, or 'ax that just chopped down tree'?" I added with a teasing smile.

"Oh ha-ha, very good, make with the funny." Ax replied sarcastically.

"Guys *shh*." Belle suddenly said.

The rest of us froze and heard melodic music playing.

"What is that?" Belle asked.

"Sounds like an organ." Hermione said.

"Ohh, it's beautiful." Belle said.

Unexpectedly, those of us with sensitive hearing – including Sultan – heard an extremely high-pitched whistle! We covered our ears in pain for a moment as Sultan gave a howl. Sultan then started running back to the palace with quite a few barks.

"Sultan!" Belle called, running after him. "Wait!"

We all ran after her, except for Ax. Belle had set him down when she ran after Sultan and Ax apparently decided to stay there.

"Don't worry yourself about me, I'll just sit here." Ax said as he went over to lean against the tree. "Snow is fine."

A bunch of snow from a branch fell on him.

"A little wet but who's complaining?" He added sarcastically.


	16. Meeting Forte and Fife

Sultan had gotten well ahead of us, but I managed to track him down.

"Come here boy." Belle said as we moved through the halls. "Come here."

We soon went to another short hallway.

"Sultan?" Belle said.

"Back off doggy." I overheard a nervous sounding voice say.

At the end of the hallway was a large room with an organ and many pillars.

"Hello?' Belle said; no answer. "Hello?"

"W-well maybe there's nobody here." Chip said nervously. "M-m-maybe we should go."

Before any of us could reply, we heard Sultan barking. Looking in the direction of his barks, we saw that he was barking at something on a chair.

"What's the matter Sultan?" Belle asked.

We went over to look, and saw a scared fife on the chair.

"That's the fife who caused you, Belle, Harry, and the beast to tumble into the snow this morning." Kirsten whispered to me.

I didn't reply, though I did think about this for a moment.

"Oh hello, I don't believe we've met." Belle said to the fife. "I'm Belle, and this is Miranda. And you are?"

"Fife." Fife introduced himself; he then gave Sultan a scared look.

"Down boy, down." Belle ordered.

Sultan obeyed.

"We heard the most beautiful music." Belle added. "Was it you?"

"Me?" Fife stammered, obviously shy. "You…thought that was m-me?"

Fife ended with a blush and another high-pitched whistle. Most of us covered our ears, though I was already prepared and was wearing high-class earmuffs instead. When Ron W, Hermione, and the team noticed this they frowned at me.

"You could've warned us you know." Numbuh Three pointed out with an annoyed smirk.

"Reflex." I grinned sheepishly as I put the earmuffs away.

"Mademoiselle please," Forte said, causing us to gasp as we turned around. "I am maestro Forte, court composer, and your most humble servant."

"Please to meet you monsieur Forte, I'm Belle, and this is Miranda." Belle said as we approached him.

Chip hopped onto the bench in front of Forte.

"Yes, the entire castle is talking about you and your friends child." Forte said. "They say you're all planning a Christmas gala, marvelous idea. The very thing to shatter the masters' dark and gloomy past, but you must make this the grandest celebration ever. Have you gifts?"

"Yep." Chip replied.

"Food?"

"Yep?"

"Garlands, ribbons, wreaths?"

"Check."

"Spangles and 'fandangles'? The trinkets, the trimmings, the trappings?"

"Yep, we got 'em all!"

"A tree?" Forte ended in a hinting tone.

"See Belle, I told you." Chip sighed.

"Well we found one." Belle said.

"But it was on the piddlin' side of puny." Chip explained, disappointed.

Forte chuckled.

"But did you look in the Black Forest?" He asked. "There you will find a tree…better than any you can dream of."

"'Better?'" Chip repeated, excited. "We gotta go guys, we gotta!"

"Chip we can't." Belle said. "Miranda and I promised your master we wouldn't leave the castle grounds. We gave our word."

"Chin up son." Forte said. "There's a profound lesson here. Keeping your word is much more important than bringing joy to another."

"You're twisting what I said." Belle said in a gentle yet stern tone.

"Not at all, I agree with you." Forte said. "Look after yourself, let the masters do the same. Never mind that the tree was always their favorite part of Christmas."

"Please Belle?" Chip pleaded. "Please?"

Belle looked towards the window where we could see the Black Forest. The Black Forest was of course the very forest that Belle and I tried to escape through weeks ago.

"It looks dangerous." Belle pointed out.

Forte chuckled again.

"Mademoiselle, you and your friends are in more danger in this very room, I assure you." Forte smiled…though in my opinion, not in a friendly way.

"Was that a warning or a threat?" I half-growled.

"Miranda!" Belle whispered harshly as Forte looked hurt.

I didn't care, I didn't trust Forte. And I have never been wrong before. After my statement Ron W, Hermione, and the team also didn't trust Forte, especially Rudy and Numbuh Three. There was a moment's silence as we waited for Belle's decision.

"All right." Belle finally said.

"Yes!" Chip cheered.

"We'll take Philippe, if we hurry we can be back by nightfall." Belle finished.

"Hooray!" Chip cheered.

"Au-revoir monsieur Forte," Belle said as we left the room. "You'll keep our secret won't you?"

"Of course mademoiselle, the master will remain completely in the dark." Forte replied.

"Au-revoir Fife." Belle added.

"Au-revoir." Fife sighed, obviously love-struck.

Belle and the team and I left and started to head for the stables.

"Miranda, if you don't trust Forte then why are you going ahead with getting the tree in the Black Forest?" Sarah asked.

"Because the Christmas tree is the most important decoration of the holiday." I said.

"Why? Because of all the presents that go under it?" Hermione looked at me disapprovingly.

"No, because the evergreen trees became decorations due to their ability to stay green during winter." I explained. "People brought them into their homes in hopes that winter would thaw and the sun would return. Basically, the evergreen tree represents hope. That's why it's so important to get the tree, and a good one. To bring hope back to the beast and Harry."

Ron W, Hermione, and the team became thoughtful after that.


	17. Beast's Present and Pain

Later, Beast and Harry were in a room next to Forte's, and they prepared a table for them, and Belle and I, to sit at.

"COGSWORTH!" Beast called.

"Oh dear, yes, oh, oh, coming, coming." Cogsworth said to himself as he ran through the halls.

"COGSWORTH!" Beast called again as he pushed a chair towards the table.

"Running, running, almost there." Cogsworth continued before reaching the room. "You bellowed sir?"

"Find Belle, I, uh…well, I… she has to hear a song." Beast said.

Harry jabbed him with his elbow.

"Same with Miranda…." Beast added.

Harry jabbed him again.

"And their friends, if they want to." Beast finished reluctantly, giving Harry an annoyed look.

"Yes, sir, right away sir, uh, yes…" Cogsworth saluted before realizing what Beast had just said. "Splendid, yes, well, splendid. Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho."

Cogsworth then started going through the halls while calling our names….

Meanwhile, Lumière was overseeing the placement of the chandelier.

"Careful, careful," Lumière said as a coffeepot started raising the chandelier. "Too fast! Get out of the way! Stop!"

Startled, the coffeepot accidentally let go of the pulley, and the chandelier landed right in front of Lumière.

"*Huh!* Amateurs." Angelique scoffed.

Cogsworth suddenly reached the railing of the stairway that led to the ballroom. He kept on running until he ended up poking his head and arms through a wreath.

"Here…. Excuse me, hello. Has anyone seen Belle or Miranda?" Cogsworth asked. "I can't find them anywhere, and the masters are demanding to see them now, they've got a song they want them to hear."

"Ho-ho, c'est magnifique." Lumière smiled as he lit the candles on the chandelier by spinning it around and holding one of his candles near it.

"Last I saw of them, they and their friends were going with Chip to look for a Christmas tree." Mrs. Potts said.

Cogsworth tried to free himself form the wreath, but he only ended up pulling the wreath off while still stuck inside it.

"Right, we must conduct a search of the grounds." Cogsworth ordered. "Lumière, you're with me."

"COGSWORTH, WE'RE WAITING!" Beast called warningly.

Nervous, Cogsworth quickly ran down the stairs while trying to free himself from the wreath at the same time.

"Oh, dear…running, running, running…I'm almost there sir, uh, uh…." Cogsworth muttered before reaching the bottom of the stairs. "Mrs. Potts, stall the masters, all right Lumière we're…Lumière? Wait I'm leading! Me first, you second!"

Cogsworth, this time, managed to slip out of the wreath.

"Belle? Miranda?" Lumière called as they went outside. "Where are they?"

"Belle?" Cogsworth called. "Miranda?"

"Belle, Miranda, where are you?" Lumière called as he hopped past the stables.

"Lumière, wait!" Cogsworth called, falling behind.

Noticing the sled and hoof marks that led out of the stables, Lumière and Cogsworth went back to find out where they were leading too. Lumière found out first.

"The Black Forest." Lumière shuddered. "Come along, hurry now!"

"Oh, no." Cogsworth panted. "This is catastrophic!"

"Cogsworth, quit dawdling." Lumière ordered, noticing that Cogsworth was still behind him.

"I'm not dawdling, I'm waddling." Cogsworth retorted.

"Well, don't waddle then, we're in a hurry you lazy old clock!" Lumière retorted.

Back inside the castle, Beast and Harry were waiting patiently…but just as the candle on the table burned itself out….

"Why are we still waiting?" Beast muttered. "MRS. POTTS!"

"Coming sir, coming." Mrs. Potts said as a cart wheeled her in along with a couple of cups, a sugar bowl, and a creamer. "My, what a brisk day. Why, you both look positively chilled to the bone."

"Where's Belle?" Beast asked.

"And where's Miranda and the others?" Harry added in a friendlier tone.

"How about a nice cup of tea sirs?" Mrs. Potts asked.

Beast obviously wasn't in the mood since he slammed a fist on the table.

"Just a spot." Mrs. Potts suggested.

Beast and Harry reluctantly grabbed their cups.

"Forte! Play Belle's song!" Beast ordered.

Forte played very reluctantly.

"You're not singing." Beast added almost through his teeth.

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la." Forte muttered reluctantly.

"Louder!" Beast ordered.

"Tis the season to be jolly…." Forte continued.

"A bit more tea sirs? Good for the heart you know." Mrs. Potts suggested.

"No, thank you." Beast and Harry said.

"Just a spot?" Mrs. Potts asked.

"No more." Beast said.

"Well there's always room for tea love." Mrs. Potts added.

"I said no more." Beast snapped.

"Oh dearie me." Mrs. Potts said nervously.

"Mrs. Potts, are you trying to distract us?" Beast asked suspiciously.

"Goodness no sir." Mrs. Potts said in an assuring tone before gasping. "Heavens, is that a yellow-bellied double-breasted sapsucker? Rare this time of year."

"Enough!" Beast snapped. "Where's Cogsworth, where's Belle?"

"And where are Miranda and the others?" Harry added, confused.

"Belle? Miranda?" Mrs. Potts repeated nervously. "We can't find them sirs."

"WHAT?" Beast cried angrily. "Leave me!"

Beast and Harry then went into Forte's room and Beast grabbed the magic mirror.

"Show me the girl." Beast growled.

The mirror revealed Belle and I in a sleigh that was being pulled by Philippe and the rest of the team behind us in Rip.

"I will bring them back!" Beast said angrily.

"No! Um, they've abandoned both of you!" Forte said. "Listen to your old friend, won't you?"

Harry, knowing better, ran off to find us along with the real reason why we were in the Black Forest.

After running outside, Harry knew the only way to catch up with us was to fly…but he never found out how the enchantment affected his wings.

"Well, here goes nothing." Harry muttered, letting out his wings…they were black, spiky, devil type wings. "Well this is pleasant." He muttered sarcastically.

Then, with a shrug, he flew off towards the Black Forest.

Meanwhile, we were still making our way through the forest, still searching for a tree. All around us, wolves howled, but Boss's assistants kept them at bay. We soon reached the edge of a frozen lake with a small island in the middle, and on that island….

"There, that's it, that's it!" Chip said, seeing the perfect Christmas tree.

"Oh Chip it's perfect." Belle smiled.

The rest of us were also impressed.

"I've never seen a tree like that before." Josefina marveled.

Philippe continued carefully onto the ice, but Rip and the others decided to wait at the edge.

Cogsworth and Lumière, still following, weren't having an easy time of it.

"Do you see them?" Cogsworth called, having a really difficult time making his way up a hill.

"Not yet, now come along, hurry!" Lumière ordered as he reached the top of the hill; he then stopped to survey the area, but still couldn't find any sign of us.

At that point, Harry, who was flying really fast, flew over Lumière, causing him to spin around.

"Oh, Lumière!" Harry said as he heard Lumière's startled cry. "Sorry, didn't see you there."

"It's all right. You're looking for Belle and Miranda?" Lumière asked.

"Yeah, do you know why they're out here?" Harry asked.

"They're looking for a Christmas tree." Lumière explained.

"Oh, well, no wonder…." Harry smirked.

"Hi Harry, you and Lumière go on, I'll never make it." Cogsworth wheezed as he finally reached the top. "Save yourselves."

Cogsworth collapsed, and then struggled to get back up. Harry facepalmed.

"Ah, it will be summer before we reach them." Lumière muttered, going around Cogsworth and pushing him forward.

"What the…?" Cogsworth said.

Lumière pushed Cogsworth along the hill so that he ended up riding Cogsworth like a snowboard.

"Hold on!" Lumière said as they fell down the cliff.

"Oh dear." Cogsworth said just before they landed in a pile of snow.

They then skied out of the snow pile. Amused, Harry flew after them.

"Allez! Allez!" Lumière cheered as he skied Cogsworth through the forest. "Faster! Faster! I think we finally found a use for you!"

Cogsworth only screamed as they continued skiing.

"Clock-boarding," Lumière suggested. "No, snow-clocking."

Cogsworth's only response was another scream.

"Whatever, ha-ha." Lumière replied.

They soon were heading for a thick branch that protruded over the path, so Lumière leapt over it as Cogsworth slid under it. Lumière then landed back on Cogsworth. Then Lumière laughed and Cogsworth screamed as they skied off a cliff. Harry was laughing too.


	18. A Major Setback

Belle, Chip, Ax, and I had left the sleigh and went over to the tree.

"It's the best tree ever!" Chip declared.

"Chip, you're right." Belle agreed.

"Merry Christmas and a Happy Hanukah." Ax added.

"We better hurry," Belle said as the wind and snow picked up. "It's getting very stormy."

"Oy! Oy!" Ax groaned as Belle used him to chop down the tree. "Again with the chopping."

"Timber!" Chip cheered as the chopping was finished and the tree fell.

I then helped Belle tie the tree to the sleigh.

"Take it away Philippe." Belle called.

With a whinny, Philippe went ahead. Belle, Chip and I quickly caught up and got into the sleigh. Then when the sleigh landed on the ice, Fife unexpectedly shot out from under the sleigh and slid past Philippe!

"Fife?" Belle and I said, confused.

"Uh, hi Belle, Miranda, uh, nice tree." Fife chuckled nervously.

"What are you doing way out here?" Belle asked, sounding a little amused.

"Uh, nothin', I was just, uh, walkin'." Fife said nervously. "I mean, uh, I love the bitter cold, hee-hee, I mean uh…."

Fife suddenly gave a loud blare of his whistle! Some of us covered our ears as Philippe reared with a whinny of fright.

"What's the big idea?" Felicity snapped angrily.

Instead of answering, Fife, who had lost his top during the previous whistle and was trying to get it back, then gave another blare! With another whinny of fright, Philippe landed hard on the ice, cracking it and causing it to split in the process!

"Philippe!" Belle cried as his harness somehow unhooked itself from the sleigh.

Philippe ended up on one ice floe while the sleigh with Belle, Chip, Ax and I was on another.

"Oh no." Belle said.

The floe that had us on it then started pulling away from the tree's floe.

"The tree guys!" Chip cried as he hopped onto the back edge of the sleigh. "We're gonna lose the tree!"

Just as the rope attached to the tree snapped in half, Chip lost his balance and fell into the water!

"Chip!" Belle and I cried.

Ron W, Hermione, and the team wished they could help, but of course while they were ghosts….

"Oh, where is he?" Belle said to herself as she and I hopped from floe to floe looking for him.

Fortunately, our floe reached solid ice, and I had managed to locate Chip under it. Belle used Ax to chop through the ice so that she could grab Chip, but unfortunately the current pulled her underwater!

"Belle!" I cried, diving after her.

Belle had managed to grab Chip, but the current was too strong for her. Luckily, it wasn't too strong for me, so I managed to swim over to her without any trouble. I actually almost swam like a seal, *arr-arr!*... *Ahem*, sorry.

Grabbing Belle by her collar, I then swam towards the surface….

Lumière, Cogsworth, and Harry finally managed to catch up.

"Don't worry cheries, I will save you!" Lumière said as he hopped from one floe to the other.

"Oh dear." Cogsworth said, hopping after Lumière.

My fellow operatives, the other Superwolves, and Rip actually weren't worried. They know how strong and determined a swimmer I am.

Fife, who had ended up in the water after the ice cracked, managed to swim to the solid ice. Good news about his character: he was actually worried.

"Oh no, oh gosh, oh no, oh gosh, oh no, oh gosh," Fife said as he and the other servants searched the ice. "Oh no…."

He had just spotted Belle and I looking through the ice under him, and he gave a signal with his whistle.

"Oy, oy, oy!" Ax said before chopping through the ice.

I quickly pulled us halfway out of the water and all three of us gasped for air.

"Oh Chip, thank goodness you're safe." Belle said, relieved.

"I wasn't scared." Chip smiled.

Suddenly, the rope from the tree grabbed Belle and I by the legs and started pulling us back underwater!

"Oh no!" Belle cried as she and I tried to climb onto land. "No!"

Chip, Lumière, and Cogsworth tried to help Belle by grabbing onto her glove, but it was no use, her glove ended up being pulled off.

"Oh no." Harry groaned.

The beast had just arrived.

"Beast, wait, it's not-" Harry tried to reason with him.

"Quiet you." The beast growled.

"But-" Harry protested.

"SHUT UP!" The beast snapped.

Harry fell silent and became wide-eyed with shock. Defeated, he hung his head and shed a few tears.

Underwater, I struggled to free both of us but the current was so strong that I decided to just cut Belle loose first.

"_You can make it Belle._" I thought as I sliced the rope off her leg with my claws.

The tree and I started to sink as I struggled to free myself. Luckily, I was able to fight the current and slice through the ropes with my teeth. I then grabbed the rope with my teeth and pulled the tree back towards the surface. I then sliced through the ice with my claws and broke through. Gasping, I climbed/stumbled out of the water and struggled to pull the tree out of the water. After a few moments, the tree shot out of the water and landed on the ice. The force of that caused me to fall onto my side a few feet ahead.

"*Woo*, I love snow but ice water is another matter." I shivered, shaking myself dry.

I then saw Harry looking defeated and Ron W, Hermione, and the rest of the team looking nervous.

"What?" I asked.

Before any of them could say anything, the beast breaking through the ice answered my questioned.

"Oh perfect." I muttered sarcastically.

As he got onto land, I noticed that he had someone in his arms!

"Belle!" Chip said happily.

I stared out of shock.

"I didn't know she was unconscious." I said to myself.

The beast continued walking angrily towards land, not paying attention to where he was going. Lumière noticed this, and quickly pulled Chip out of the beast's way just in time.

The beast started to carry Belle through the woods, Philippe following him. The team and I would've followed them, but we had noticed that the servants had stayed behind.

"Oh no, what have I done?" Fife said to himself sadly. "It's all my fault."

"We all share some blame mon ami, for daring to hope for a Christmas." Lumière said sadly, not knowing what Fife really meant.

The servants and the team and I all sadly and silently made our way back to the castle. To the rest of the team's surprise, I was still dragging the tree along the ground.

"Seriously?" Hermione whispered, frowning.

"Hey, this tree was cut down to be a Christmas tree and it's **gonna** be a Christmas tree!" I whispered back sternly.

Neither Ron W, Hermione, or the team had a response to that.

When we got back to the castle, I snuck into the ballroom and found that the beast and destroyed the place. Even so I dragged the tree into the room and then caught up with the others.

The beast carried Belle down into the lower chambers of the castle and forced me and Belle into a dungeon. Well, he didn't really force me, I went in willingly with my nose high in the air. Ron W, Hermione, and the rest of the team willingly went into the dungeon too.

"You both said you'd never leave." The beast growled in a low tone.

"We weren't trying to leave." Belle said sadly. "We just wanted to make you happy."

"You broke your word." The beast growled, starting to leave. "And for that, you both will rot in this dungeon forever."

"Sorry guys." Harry whispered sadly as he left,

The beast slammed the dungeon door.

"I should've known you'd never be anything but a beast." Belle said sadly.

Time passed, and soon a clock chimed. Camera left to see how the servants and Harry were doing. True, Rip and the others could leave too, being ghosts, but they didn't want to leave me…or come across the beast.

"Midnight." Lumière sighed sadly as the clock finished chiming. "Merry Christmas Cogsworth."

"If only it were." Cogsworth sighed back.

Camera flew away until he found the beast and Harry entering Forte's room. Harry forced his way past the beast.

"Harry…?" The beast said, confused.

Harry only sobbed as he ran into the room that he and the beast prepared for our 'song' earlier. Harry then slammed the door, leaving the beast feeling a little bad for snapping at him earlier. Forte soon found out what was going on.

"Oh my dear old friend, I told you not to feel for her." Forte sighed sympathetically. "Things were so much simpler before they came along. Before we dared to…hope."

"I thought she was the one." Beast sighed sadly, looking out of a window.


	19. Hope Returns

Camera went back to the dungeon….

"Well, a couple more hours and we can go fix up the ballroom." I said. "I saw that the beast ruined the decorations before coming after us."

Belle and the rest of the team stared at me.

"Uh hello, you're stuck in a dungeon!" Kevin pointed out.

"Yeah, like a wooden door can hold me back." I smirked. "I'm just waiting for the beast to fall asleep then I'll break us out."

"But everything's ruined." Jimmy E said sadly.

"Oh come on, decorations can be repaired." I shook my head. "And it's not like it's December 26 already."

"How can you still have hope even after all that's happened?" Kaya asked.

"Eh, I'm just stubborn that way." I chuckled.

"She actually has a point, mom has always said that there are surprises at Christmas." Molly agreed.

Then we heard a creak. Belle and the rest of the team and I turned towards the door to find that there was a flap at the bottom of the door and it was being lifted.

"Belle? Miranda?" Chip said.

He and some of the servants and ornaments entered the dungeon through the flap. Angelique appeared too, and for some strange reason so did Fife. Ron W, Hermione, and the team and I glared at Fife, who guiltily looked away.

"Allo cheries." Lumière smiled.

"There they are." Mrs. Potts said.

"Merry Christmas." Lumière said awkwardly.

"Doesn't look so special to me." Chip said sadly.

"Oh Chip, I'm sorry." Belle said sadly. "Nothing's changed."

"I told you nothing would change." Angelique said. "I told you the master would not allow this. I told you Christmas was a hopeless folly! But…I was wrong."

ANGELIQUE:  
>When I felt lost and lonely<br>Not a dream in my head  
>Your words lifted my spirits high<br>Remember what you said:

As long as there's Christmas  
>I truly believe<br>That hope…

BELLE AND ANGELIQUE:  
>Is the greatest<br>Of the gifts we receive

Moved, Lumière hugged Cogsworth and Fife's eyes actually watered as he smiled. Chip went over to his mom and they hugged.

ANGELIQUE:  
>As long as<p>

BELLE:  
>As long as<p>

BELLE AND ANGELIQUE:  
>Our guiding star<br>Shines above

ANGELIQUE:  
>There will always be Christmas<p>

BELLE:  
>So there always will be a time<br>When the world is filled with peace and love

Camera went back to the beast and Harry.

Harry was still sulking and glaring out a window.

"Come on Harry you can't let your friends and family stay down there, what's wrong?" Camera asked.

Harry sighed.

"Even before the enchantment I've always tried to get the beast to stop making stupid decisions, but I never succeeded so I gave up." Harry explained. "Then when my friends and family showed up I knew I had to try again for their sake, and it slightly worked…until now. It's no use, he'll never listen." A few tears appeared in Harry's eyes.

"Look, I don't blame you for getting discouraged before we showed up, but you shouldn't quit now on your friends, and especially not your parents…they didn't quit and let Voldemort kill you, you know." Camera hinted.

"Ouch." Harry winced before thinking to himself for a while. "You know, you're right. What am I doing?"

Harry went towards the door, but just as he opened it….

"…There's the symbol of your curse." Forte's voice said to the beast, referring to the rose. "Destroy it, and end these adolescent notions of love and redemption. End your pain forever."

The beast went over to the rose and lifted the cover.

"NO!" Harry cried running forward.

"Yes, do it, smash it!" Forte ordered.

The beast roared as he raised a fist…!

"STOP!" Harry cried, grabbing the beast by a pant leg.

Startled, the beast stopped and looked at Harry's wide-eyed and scared look…and then noticed a rose petal landing on a familiar looking box.

"Belle?" The beast said to himself, looking at the present.

He started untying the ribbon as Harry let go of him with a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing?" Forte asked, trying to see into the next room. "What is it?"

The beast walked in with the book Belle wrote for him and Harry.

"Oh a storybook, does this one have pretty pictures you can color?" Forte teased before laughing. "Utterly dreadful masters."

"Less dreadful than your funeral tunes." Harry retorted.

Forte dropped his mouth open.

"No, this one's different." Beast said sternly, ignoring Harry's retort. "It's from Belle and Miranda."

"Well that would account for the creative wrapping." Forte muttered, insulted from Harry's retort.

"QUIET!" Beast and Harry growled.

"I want to read." Beast added from his chair.

Harry after all can't read French.

Forte sighed, annoyed.

Beast read, and Camera translated a few terms for the Superwolf Watchers: _Once upon a time there was an enchanted castle, its master seemed as cold as winter…. Deep inside his heart…. His cries of anger echoed throughout the stonewalls of the castle…. Though surrounded by servants, he was all alone…. And in that simple act of kindness he knew someone cared…. Christmas that year was spent exchanging humble gifts but the greatest gift that anyone received, was the gift of hope. _And hope was one of the largest words in the book, in English so that Harry could read it too.

"Hmm, hope." Beast said to himself; he then looked at Harry. "Harry, I'm sorry for never listening to you before. If I had we'd be much better off. Is there anything you want me to do now?"

"Yeah." Harry smiled. "Get Belle and my family and friends out of that dungeon."

Beast smiled and stood up. He and Harry then started to leave the room.

"No masters, come back! They'll only prolong your torment!" Forte cried desperately.

Beast and Harry shut the door behind them, but then Harry came back and opened the door.

"Forte, shut up okay." Harry retorted before shutting the door again.

Forte dropped his mouth open again.

Camera went back to the dungeon.

"You know what guys?" Chip said. "I don't need a tree to celebrate Christmas."

"And I can do without mistletoe." Lumière added, holding one of his candle hands over Cogsworth and kissing him.

"Well I don't need tinsel." Cogsworth added bitterly, wiping his face.

"Oh, I don't need holly." Lumière said.

"And I don't need a wreath."

"I don't need ornaments!"

"And I don't need turkey!"

"I don't need stuffing!"

"I don't need pudding!" Cogsworth blew out the candle on Lumière's head.

LUMIÈRE:  
>To each his own my friend<br>You know how to get me stressed

Cogsworth gave him a raspberry.

LUMIÈRE:  
>But when it comes to making Christmas special….<p>

COGSWORTH:  
>I'm a cut above the rest<p>

Lumière put a couple of ornaments over his eyes.

LUMIÈRE:  
>If you could see things clearly<br>You would say that I have been blessed

COGSWORTH:  
>You can't hold a candle to my timing<p>

Cogsworth pulled on one of Lumière's arms, causing the ornaments to fall off.

LUMIÈRE:  
>I'm a cut above the rest<p>

BELLE:  
>You belong side by side<br>You should never be apart  
>'Cause when you're both together<br>You're really twice as smart

Cogsworth gave a big grin to Lumière.

"'Twice as smart'. She does have a point." Cogsworth said.

"Yes, well, two heads are better than one." Lumière agreed.

They swung their heads around and accidentally bumped them into each other. They both swayed, dizzy, for a while, but Cogsworth managed to get back to the song anyway.

COGSWORTH:  
>They say that as a team<br>We have got to be the best

They shook hands, but Lumière's candle was still lit….

LUMIÈRE:  
>Now we found something we both agree on<p>

Cogsworth quickly let go and tried to cool his hand off by waving it.

LUMIÈRE:  
>We're a cut above the rest<p>

LUMIÈRE AND COGSWORTH:  
>There's no doubt that as a team<br>We two are the very best  
>Everyone who knows us must agree<br>We're a cut above the rest

Cogsworth slapped Lumière on the back, though a little too hard since Lumière fell over. Lumière looked annoyed until Cogsworth helped him up. The two of them then linked arms and danced in a circle.

BELLE, LUMIÈRE AND COGSWORTH:  
>There's no doubt that as a team<br>You (we) two are the very best  
>Everyone who knows you (us) must agree<p>

LUMIÈRE AND COGSWORTH:  
>We're a cut<p>

BELLE:  
>A cut above<p>

LUMIÈRE AND COGSOWRTH:  
>Above the rest<p>

Beast opened the door.

"Uh-oh, it's the master." Chip said.

The rest of team was nervous for a bit, until they and I noticed Harry's smile. Beast sheepishly approached Belle.

"Uh Belle," Beast said. "Can you forgive me?"

Belle smiled and took Beast's paw.

"Of course, Merry Christmas." She said.

We all cheered.

"Let's give Belle and her friends the Christmas they've always wanted." Beast declared


	20. An Organ Unleashes His Forte

Unexpectedly, a musical blare caused an earthquake!

"What is it mama?" Chip asked as tiny pieces of the ceiling fell around us. "What's happening?"

The wooden beams of the ceiling then fell!

"Watch out!" Angelique cried as she and some of the others dodged the beams.

"Forte." Fife said to himself.

I overheard.

"I knew we couldn't trust him." I growled.

"Hurry now, hurry!" Mrs. Potts said as the ornaments moved towards the wall behind her.

Camera went to Forte's room.

"Can you believe I never took a lesson?" Forte jeered.

Actually, I can believe it.

Camera went back to the dungeon.

Unfortunately, as Beast and Harry tried to push the door open (the earthquake slammed it shut and caused it to lock) the room started splitting apart! Belle and the rest of us were trapped on the other side!

"Belle!" Beast said.

"Guys!" Harry said.

They quickly rushed towards us, but it was too late.

"Oh no!" Belle said.

"Belle!" Beast said again.

Harry looked at us worriedly.

"Help!" Belle said.

Camera went back and caught up with Fife, who had just reached the West Wing. Fife whistled as he opened the door to Forte's room and peered in.

"Maestro!" Fife cried, rushing in. "Stop!"

Forte stopped playing.

"What do you think you're doing?" Fife asked, disgusted.

"Don't you see Fife? They can't fall in love, if they're dead!" Forte laughed evilly.

"I'll tell you what I see!" Fife retorted. "A big old **windbag**!"

Forte just continued laughing evilly, causing Fife to laugh nervously.

"You could have joined me Fife, but I see my triumph is a solo act." Forte teased.

His musical earthquake caused a flurry of blank papers to fall out of a trunk.

"My solo!" Fife cried, holding up a piece of paper. "It's blank!" Fife glared at Forte; well this explained a lot.

Forte continued laughing.

"So naïve, you're second fiddle Fife, and that's all you'll ever be!" Forte jeered, his voice even reaching the dungeon.

"FORTE!" Beast and Harry roared.

They crashed through the dungeon door and ran up the stairs.

"We can remain as we are forever and ever!" Forte cried before laughing sinisterly.

"FORTE!" Beast and Harry roared again before slamming the doors open. "ENOUGH!"

"Heavens, masters." Forte said, startled

There was a pause as Beast and Harry walked into the room….

"YOU'RE NOT SINGING!" Forte sneered.

A couple of blasts of glowing green music notes zoomed out of Forte's pipes and hit Beast and Harry, knocking them off of their feet!

Belle, meanwhile, lay a wooden beam across the break in the floor.

"You guys go first, I'll catch up." I ordered.

Belle got on the wooden beam first, and she and some of the others started balancing on the beam.

"Here we go, careful." She said nervously.

She and the servants and ornaments managed to make it across. Rip then flew the others over the break. Suddenly, a huge rock fell down and broke through the beam! Belle, the servants, and the rest of the team were worried but I wasn't. I backed up, and with a determined look leapt right over the break! I made it to the other side, barely. My back paws were only half an inch away from the break.

The ornaments stayed behind, but Belle, the servants, and the rest of the team and I ran up the stairs and made our way into the West Wing. The servants stayed behind, but the rest of us went into Forte's room. That's when we noticed Beast and Harry lying stunned on the floor.

"Harry!" Lily said as she, James, and Sirius ran over to him.

James helped Harry up as a few of the rest of us helped Beast up.

"Oh no! The bell jar!" Lumière cried from the next room.

The earthquake was shaking the jar and rose near the edge of the table! Lumière picked up Cogsworth, who grabbed the bell jar just in time.

"Whoa! Got it! Got it!" Lumière cried as he stumbled around a little.

"Careful!" Angelique said.

"Is this happy enough for you masters?" Forte jeered. "I know I'm downright giddy!"

"Quick, stop him!" I ordered.

Ron W, Hermione, and the members of the team who could fight, got their weapons ready. The ones without weapons, like Jackie, tried first, but Forte's music was just too powerful. A few of the ones with weapons tried next, but it only worked for a short time. Those of us with magical abilities then tried, but Forte's music got us first. Numbuh One and his team then tried, but a music beam was heading straight for them! Before it could hit them, I leapt forward and took the beam, but instead of being knocked off my feet I was holding the beam at bay with my head!

"Get out of here!" I ordered.

Numbuh One and the others quickly got out of the way. I continued holding the beam at bay, until I slowly started walking towards Forte, pushing the beam in the process.

"Miranda look out!" Numbuh 274 cried.

Forte had sent another beam so that it was aiming for my side! Before I could react, the beam struck me and sent me flying through a window! I quickly conjured up a pole, so that it was sticking out of the wall, and grabbed it. I then started climbing back to Forte's room.

"We'll never see that troublemaker again!" Forte jeered.

Numbuh Three saw me at the window.

"Wanna bet?" She smirked.

"That's a sucker bet!" Forte retorted.

"Yeah, and you're the sucker!" I growled.

Startled, Forte didn't have time to react before I leapt and landed on his miniature keyboard, knocking it over. Forte gasped as his music beams weakened and turned into mournful ghosts before disappearing.

"Got it, got it." Lumière and Cogsworth said randomly as they made their way back to the table.

Cogsworth managed to grab a hold of the table and set the bell jar on it. Lumière fell down, and so did Cogsworth after a few seconds.

I then rushed towards the keyboard and knocked off of the pedestal that Forte rested on. The keys broke off as it crashed onto the floor, and Forte and his columns and pipes started falling. I quickly ran and leapt off the keyboard so that he wouldn't land on me. Forte crashed to the ground, dead. The team looked at me a little surprised.

"No one messes with Christmas and gets away with it while I'm around." I declared.

"Forte." Beast said sadly.

Much later, the servants were waiting for us at the ballroom.

"Oh yes it is lovely." Mrs. Potts smiled.

"And you said it was impossible." Lumière teased Angelique good-naturedly.

"*Uh-uh-uh-uh.*" Angelique corrected with a smile. "I said it was impossible without **me**."

"Everyone *shh-shh*! Here they come!" Cogsworth said.

Ax and some log picks grunted as they opened the doors, and Beast and Harry led Belle and the rest of us inside.

"The setting is perfect." Cogsworth said, excited. "Oh aren't they beautiful?"

Belle and the rest of us noticed the decorated Christmas tree.

"It's wonderful!" Belle said.

We all laughed and cheered. The rest of Christmas was spent just the way it should be. Oh, and Fife? Well he had been forgiven. In fact, after Belle and Beast heard about why he was helping Forte only to realize that he was on the wrong side Beast decided to make him the head musician of the castle's band.


	21. Beast Gets Further Tamed

It was a few days after Christmas, and Numbuh 274 had left. Belle Ron W, Hermione, and the team and I took Beast and Harry outside to feed the birds. Beast was unsuccessful: he kept on moving towards them and scaring them off. Harry didn't move at all, but he too was unsuccessful, the birds didn't trust him. Luckily, Belle seemed to know a way to get the birds to trust Beast according to her going towards him. After watching her for a few seconds I too did the same thing to Harry: spread some seeds from their paws onto the ground and stand back. It worked, soon a couple of birds ate the seeds on the ground, then switched to Beast's and Harry's paws.

Another bird playfully attacked me, and, barking, I chased the bird to a tree. The bird flew higher into the air as Belle joined me. Belle at first hid behind the tree, and then we looked back. Belle smiled while I giggled. Ron W, Hermione, and the team, who were watching me and couldn't see what was funny, looked back at Beast and Harry. That's when they saw that a whole flock of birds had almost covered both Beast and Harry! My friends giggled too, it was a funny scene after all. The birds flew away, causing Beast and Harry to cover their heads with their paws, and when they looked back up, a couple of snowballs hit them in the face! Harry and Beast then prepared to throw snowballs at the ones who hit them, Belle and I, and we got into a snowball fight. even Ron W, Hermione, and the team joined in. Except for the Eds that is, they stuck to their compartments.

After we went back inside, Belle read to us.

_Days later…._

Beast, Belle, Harry, and I prepared for dinner and a ball. This time, during dinner, Beast ate like a human instead of a beast. Beast wore a blue tux, Harry wore a dark green tux, Belle wore a yellow dress, and I wore my red velvet Christmas dress. During the dinner and ball, Mrs. Potts sang.

MRS. POTTS:  
>Tale as old as time<br>True as it can be  
>Barely even friends<br>Then somebody bends  
>Unexpectedly<p>

Just a little change  
>Small to say the least<br>Both a little scared  
>Neither one prepared<br>Beauty and the Beast

Ever just the same  
>Ever a surprise<br>Ever as before  
>Ever just as sure<br>As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time  
>Tune as old as song<br>Bittersweet and strange  
>Finding you can change<br>Learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun  
>Rising in the east<br>Tale as old as time  
>Song as old as rhyme<br>Beauty and the Beast

Tale as old as time  
>Song as old as rhyme<br>Beauty and the Beast

Beast took a while to get used to dancing; obviously he hadn't done it in years. As we were dancing, we noticed at one point that Belle seemed to be falling in love with Beast! At least she did rest her head on his shoulder. Harry and I smiled at each other and broke free a little so that we could high-five. The Eds made gross faces at the dancing.

"Knock it off!" Kevin snapped quietly.

"Yeah, Harry and Miranda are only dancing as friends," Rip added. "And you should keep that in mind for future Adventures."

The Eds, both nervous and scared, disappeared into their compartments.

Beast, Belle, Harry, and I danced and danced towards a balcony. Once there we stopped and rested on the railing.

"Belle, are you and Miranda happy here with us?" Beast asked.

"Why yes." Belle said.

However, Beast and Harry noticed that we both seemed a little sad.

"What is it?" Beast and Harry asked.

"If only I can see my father again, just for a moment, I miss him so much." Belle admitted

"You too?" Harry said to me understandingly.

"Actually I'm only worried," I replied. "Knowing dad he'd come after me and considering he hasn't been here by now…."

"Now that you mention it I'm worried too." Harry agreed.

"There is a way you can both see your dads." Beast said to Belle and I.

At that, he led Belle and the team and I into the West Wing, which the team and I were pretty amazed about.

"This mirror will show you anything," Beast said, handing us a mirror. "Anything you wish to see."

"We'd like to see our fathers," Belle said to the mirror. "Please."

The mirror glowed, and with great horror Belle and I saw our fathers sick and lost in a forest!

"Poppa…oh no…he and Steve are sick!" Belle said, very worried. "They may be dying and they're all alone."

I was too worried to say anything but "Dad." in a worried tone of voice. I had never seen my dad that sick before. Beast and Harry also looked a bit sad.

"Then you must go to him." They both said.

"What did you say?" Belle asked.

"I release you," Beast said. "You're both no longer our prisoners."

"You mean, we're free?" Belle and I asked

"Yes." Beast said; Harry nodded.

"Oh thank you, hold on poppa, we're on our way." Belle said, even though she knew they couldn't hear us.

Belle handed Beast the mirror.

"Take it with you," Beast said. "So you'll always have a way to look back, and remember us."

"Thank you for understanding how much they need us." Belle said to Beast.

"Bye Harry, and thank you." I said. "I'll be back, I promise."

Harry only nodded sadly.

Belle, riding Philippe, and I rushed out – with the rest of the team joining us of course – into the woods. As we left we heard Beast roar and Harry howl with sadness. Poor guys, Belle had finally started to like Beast, and now we were leaving to save our fathers. The worst part was that Beast and Harry didn't have much time left.

Belle and I called for our dads. The rest of the team called our dads' names too but we didn't hear any response. Suddenly, we saw them lying still in the snow! Belle and I picked them up and rested them on Philippe. Belle and the rest of the team and I then headed straight home. Belle and I sat by their side as they lay in bed. My friends didn't join us, they instead waited for us in the forest. Unfortunately, they didn't notice a strange snowman leaving.

"Belle (Miranda)?" Maurice and Steve said, waking up.

"Shh, it's all right poppa, we're home." Belle said.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Maurice and Steve said, sitting up to hug us.

"We missed you so much." Belle and I said.

Despite my independence, which would increase with time, I still enjoyed hanging out with my parents. But mostly only when we did fun stuff. Even so I did care about them...when they weren't driving me crazy.

"But the beast!" Maurice and Steve said. "How did you escape?"

"We didn't escape poppa, they let us go." Belle explained.

"I'm glad Harry finally managed to talk some sense into him," Steve said to me. "The beast wouldn't listen to him back when he was trying to save us from being locked up."

"That horrible beast?" Maurice said almost at the same time.

"But he's different now poppa, he's changed somehow." Belle said.

Maurice, Steve, Belle and I suddenly heard a noise. Belle's bag moved, tipped, opened, and Chip unexpectedly appeared!

"Hi." Chip smiled.

"Oh, a stowaway." Belle and I smiled.

"Hello there little fella," Maurice said. "Didn't think we'd see you again."

"Belle, Miranda, why did you go away?" Chip asked. "Don't you like us anymore?"

"Oh Chip of course we do, it's just that…." Belle began


	22. Gaston and Gaston D Returns

A knock at the door interrupted her. Belle opened the door to reveal an old man. I automatically didn't like him, my nose knows after all.

"May we help you?" Belle asked.

"I've come to collect your fathers." The man said.

"Our fathers?" Belle and I repeated.

"Don't worry mademoiselle, we'll take good care of them." He said, stepping back to reveal a truck.

The letters on the side spelled: Asylum for Loons.

"Our fathers are not crazy!" Belle and I retorted.

"He was a raving lunatic!" Le Fou and Le Fou D said. "We all heard him, didn't we?"

"No! We won't let you!" Belle and I declared.

"Maurice, tell us again old man," The human Le Fou said, noticing our dads at the doorway. "Just how big was the beast?"

Our dads walked outside.

"He was, I mean, he was enormous!" Maurice said. "I'd say like eight, no, more like ten feet!"

"How about the wolf beast Steve? Was he really friendly despite his humongous fangs?" Le Fou D teased.

"Of course…." Steve began.

The villagers interrupted him with laughter. Later we found out that Maurice was trying to get the villagers to help him free Belle and I and dad was warning them not to harm Harry despite his looks because he was friendly.

"Well, you don't get much crazier than that." Le Fou and Le Fou D said.

"It's true we tell you!" Maurice and Steve cried.

"Get them outta here!" Le Fou and Le Fou D ordered.

A couple villagers and their dogs grabbed Maurice and Steve and dragged them towards the truck!

"Let go of us!" Our dads ordered angrily.

"No! You can't do this!" Belle and I pleaded to the man as Belle grabbed him; he pulled away.

"Poor Belle (Miranda), it's a shame about your father." Gaston and Gaston D said as they came up from behind us.

"You know he's not crazy Gaston." Belle said.

I didn't say anything since I didn't trust them.

"I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding, if…." Gaston and Gaston D paused.

"If what?" Belle asked; I just glared at Gaston D.

"If you marry me." Gaston and Gaston D said.

"What?" Belle said, shocked.

"One little word Belle (Miranda), that's all it takes." Gaston put his arm around Belle as Gaston D attempted to put his arm around me.

"Never!" Belle said defiantly.

I just bit Gaston D on the arm, causing him to pull away and massage it.

"Have it your way!" Gaston and Gaston D retorted.

Belle rushed into the house.

"Belle?" Maurice said. "Let go of us!" He ordered the villagers

Belle came back out holding the mirror.

"Our fathers are not crazy and I can prove it!" Belle said. "Show me the beasts."

An image of Beast and Harry appeared in the mirror. Unfortunately their look of sadness looked scary to the villagers.

"Are they dangerous?" A lady villager asked.

"Oh no, no, they'd never hurt anyone." Belle said. "Please we know they look vicious, but they're really kind and gentle. They're our friends." She smiled, looking at Beast lovingly.

"Yeah, Harry happens to be one of my best friends." I smiled, pointing at Harry.

Both Gaston and Gaston D looked unhappy.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you have a feeling for this monster." They said bitterly.

"He is not a monster Gaston, you are!" Belle and I retorted.

"They're as crazy as the old man (dog)!" Gaston and Gaston D declared as the human Gaston took the mirror. "The beast will make off with your children! He'll come after them in the night!"

"No!" Belle and I cried.

"We're not safe until their heads are mounted on our wall! I say we kill the beasts!" Gaston and Gaston D ordered.

The villagers agreed:

"We're not safe until they're dead!"

"They'll stalk us in the night!"

"Sent to sacrifice our children to their monstrous appetite!"

"They'll wreak havoc on our village, if we let them wander free!"

"So it's time to take some action boys (mutts), it's time to follow me!" Gaston and Gaston D said as the human Gaston tossed a torch into a haystack…wait a minute, mutts?

GASTON AND GASTON D:  
>Through the mists, through the woods<br>Through the darkness and the shadows  
>It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride<br>Say a prayer then we're there  
>At the drawbridge of a castle<br>And there's something truly terrible inside

It's a beast, he's got fangs razor sharp ones  
>Massive paws, killer claws for the feed<br>Hear him roar, see him foam  
>But we're not coming home<br>'Till he's dead, good and dead!  
>Kill the beasts!<p>

As they sang Gaston D went into the shadows, where we noticed something shocking: Gaston D's eyes were glowing in an oval shape instead of a round shape!

"Wait a minute," Clifford said. "Dogs eyes can't glow in the dark like that!"

Then as Gaston and Gaston D mentioned the claws, Gaston D's claws retracted outward toward Le Fou D!

"Dogs can't retract their claw either!" T-Bone gasped.

"Something is wrong here." Cleo frowned.

"No! We won't let you do this!" Belle and I cried to Gaston and Gaston D.

I then said something through my teeth that only Gaston D could hear.

"So you know!" He growled.

I growled back, and we fought.

"You're not with us you're against us!" Gaston said. "Bring the old man and his dog!"

"Get your hands off us!" Our dads cried.

"We can't have them running off to warn the creature!" Gaston said.

He and the villagers tossed Belle, Maurice, and Steve into the cellar. The dog Gaston knocked me into the cellar too.

"Let us out!" Belle and I cried, pounding on the doors.

"We'll rid the village of these beasts, who's with me?" Gaston said.

"I am!" "I am!" "I am!" The villagers cried one by one.

"Ghosts or no ghosts, we have to do something!" Hermione said.

"Right…." Ron S started to say.

Everyone suddenly started screaming as they unexpectedly fell through the earth! Well almost everyone.

"Go on in Camera, I'll follow later!" Rip said.

"Right." Camera said as he poofed into the cellar where my friends appeared.

"How did you guys get in here?" I asked.

"We fell through a trapdoor." Lilo said.

"In the forest?" I said, surprised.

"Wait a minute…." Velma said.

"Forget it, we've got to get out of here." I interrupted.

I tried slashing through the window, but my claws didn't work! The rest of the team stared with shock.

"Impossible!" Ron W gasped.

Stitch too tried, but of course as a ghost he had no effect on the window.

I tried slashing, smashing, and head butting the door, but nothing worked. I soon got stubbornly furious and 'fury swiped' at the door, even though I was barely causing any scratches on it.

"We have to warn the beast! This is all my fault, oh poppa what are we going to do?" Belle said desperately, trying to pry up the window with a pole for a few seconds before turning to Maurice.

"Now, now, we'll think of something." Maurice said reassuringly.

Suddenly something crashed through the wall where my friends came through: Rip Claw!

"Anybody need a ride?" He smiled.

The rest of the team and I smiled back as we hopped into our seats. Steve hopped into my compartment to watch the rest of the Adventure with Jack.

"Sorry you can't come with us." Alex said to Maurice and Belle.

We all knew that there would not be any room for either of them on Rip.

"That's all right, we'll find some other way out." Belle said.

When I zapped ourselves outside, saw Chip looking at Maurice and Steve's log chopper, which was still in the very same spot Philippe dragged it when he came back months ago. Since we figured out that Chip would free Belle and Maurice – this actually ended up true – we left for the castle.

When the rest of the team and I caught up with the villagers, we saw some of them carrying a giant log, obviously for breaking down the door. We took a shortcut into the castle by crashing through a window.

"Say, didn't Rip go through the window too?" AJ said when we reached the balcony part of the front stairs.

Kim tested herself by trying to go through the wall behind us. She couldn't.

"We aren't ghosts anymore!" She said happily.

"It's about time." Snowy said. "Now we can actually do something."

"I'm on it!" Ed said.

He started repeatedly banging himself into the wall, laughing stupidly.

Kim and Sam grabbed him, but they ended up falling over backwards: they had just found out how heavy Ed really is.

"Great, all brawn and no brain." Sam said sarcastically.

Jenny, fortunately being strong, helped them up before forcing Ed back into his seat. Rip closed the dome on Ed's compartment, and Eddy and Double-Dee, scared, hopped into their seats without a word. A few of us were about to tell Ed the bad points of slamming into the wall repeatedly, but then we heard more banging: the villagers were trying to break down the door.

"Kill the beasts!" The villagers' voices sounded repeatedly.

The appliances and furniture were on the other side trying to hold the door closed.

"This isn't working!" Lumière said.

"Oh Lumière, we must do somezing!" A feather duster said.

"Wait, I know!" Lumière said, apparently getting an idea.

The rest of the team and I watched, confused, as the appliances and furniture moved away from the door to both sides of the hall, forming inanimate object poses. The villagers finally broke down the door and carefully walked in. Luckily, they didn't notice us at the top of the stairs.

"Come on attack! Attack!" Grim whispered.

"What are they doing?" Haddock whispered.

Le Fou picked up Lumière….

"NOW!" Lumière cried.

The appliances and furniture attacked.

"Wow, they're attacking all right." Fu-Fu commented.

"Ambush! Bloody brilliant!" Ron W said.

Ron W, Hermione, and the team and I watched as:

A hat rack boxed a guy in the face.

A mop grabbed another guys face.

One guy tried to chop a couple of clothes chests, but they banged him in the head with a couple of drawers.

A pot landed on another guys head and a couple of kitchen appliances banged the pot.

A trunk made a rug flip a man, roll him up, and dump him inside itself. The trunk then used the rug as a tongue to lick the edges of his lid before it burped, which was comical for a container.

A bunch of tomatoes, propelled by steins, attacked another guy.

"Up here you scurvy scum!" Mrs. Potts called to the same guy from a shelf up high. "Now!"

She and a line of teacups poured hot tea onto the guy, who obviously cried with pain.

The wardrobe climbed the stairs to where we were and jumped from the banister part to land onto one of the villagers. She then fought back at some guys who attacked her before using a brush and comb to cause one of the guys to fall inside her. When she let him out, he was dressed in drag with a green skirt and shoes, a purple bikini, and a red beehive hairdo! The rest of the team and I cracked up.

"Lumière!" Tintin cried.

Le Fou was going to melt Lumière with a torch! The rest of the team and I immediately stopped laughing.

"Hey look at Cogsworth, he looks like Napoleon!" Lupin grinned, pointing at the banister next to us.

Sure enough, Cogsworth was wearing a Napoleon hat, a sash, and carrying a mini gun and scissors. When he saw Lumière in trouble, he slid down the banister with a laugh/cheer and stabbed Le Fou in the butt! Le Fou leapt into the air in pain.

Another guy was pulling feathers out of the feather duster, but Lumière blew into his hand candle, which caused the flames on his head candle to flare up and burn the guy's butt! The guy dropped the feather duster, and she fell into Lumière's arms.

Sultan stole a shoe, which caused him to be chased by the owner of the shoe and some other villagers, including Le Fou. The stool led them to the kitchen, where we couldn't see them. Despite that fact, we could tell the stove scared them off, because we saw a flash of fire colored light coming from behind the fleeing mob!

At that point we noticed that the wardrobe grabbed a different guy, the baker, and captured him inside herself. I decided to give her an outfit idea, so I created a picture on Computer, printed it, and showed it to the wardrobe. The wardrobe nodded, and set the outfit up onto the baker: a golden two-piece dress with poofy arms, blue puffballs on the skirt (hey, the uglier the funnier!), platform rainbow shoes, and a spiked green beehive hairdo! Even my more serious friends cracked up. That's when the villagers finally decided to quit and leave the castle.

"And stay out!" Cogsworth ordered the fleeing villagers.

Lumière thanked Cogsworth for the previous rescue with a kiss on the cheek, but Cogsworth, disgusted, slapped him away.


	23. The Final Battle

Suddenly Jenny's radar system detected a crash…in the West Wing! The rest of the team and I forgot about Gaston and Gaston D! We rushed over to a balcony nearby to the battle, and saw Gaston attacking Beast – who looked too miserable to fight back – and Gaston D fighting Harry. Harry took a swipe at Gaston D's face, causing something to fly through the air. When it landed, we saw that it was a muzzle! But no ordinary muzzle….

"A metal muzzle?" Harry said, confused. "What the…*yeeeaaaggh!*"

The dog Gaston's face was caught on Harry's claws! Harry shook it off.

"A mask!" He said, a little surprised.

Ron W, Hermione, and the team were also surprised. We all turned to Gaston D, and saw the back of a red-colored, cat shaped head!

"You! Miranda told us Superwolves about your kind, you're a Cat Devil!" Harry said angrily.

_"That's right!"_ The Cat Devil hissed, ripping off the rest of his disguise!

The Cat Devil looked like any other devil, except for the head. Its eyes were full orange with no pupils, and its fangs and claws were extra long and sharp! It created a giant fireball and attacked Harry with it!

Harry, like me, had lost his wand, but at the same time our friends stopped being ghosts we noticed that our wands came back. Harry conjured up a large rush of water with his wand, dousing out the fireball before striking the Cat Devil. The Cat Devil fell off the roof, hissing in pain as it melted.

"H-he melted." Lilo said, a little shocked.

"Devils are mostly solid fire." I explained.

"A-a-a c-c-cat devil?" Sheegwa stammered.

"Can cats really be evil?" Sagwa asked, not daring to believe it.

"Actually, Cat Devils are just pure devils who never were real cats, but have cat qualities. They are lackeys for the Cat Stone Devil." I explained.

"What about dogs?" Dongwa asked. "Are there Dog Devils?"

"I'm afraid so," I sighed. "Because there's a Wolf Stone Devil, but since dogs are so loyal Wolf Stone Devil's weak. Usually Stone Devils have the equal strength of their god counterparts. Like Boss and Cat Stone God, the Wolf Stone Devil and the Cat Stone Devil are friends, so since the Wolf Stone Devil is weak Cat Stone Devil is helping him."

"Helping him with what?" Snowy asked, looking horrified at the mention of the Wolf Stone Devil.

"Helping the Wolf Stone Devil…." I paused. "Well…the Wolf Stone Devil has been trying to get me onto his side, that's what the Cat Stone Devil has been helping him with. This would also explain the whole 'wanting me to marry Gaston' situation."

My friends looked horrified at this information.

"You're in more danger then we thought you were." Daphne commented, sounding a little sympathetic.

"Yeah, I'm…I'm shocked that you're in that much danger, I never expected that to happen to any Superhero." Hermione said.

"Ya never read any Superhero comics have you?" I replied dryly.

"Yeah, why do you think they have secret identities?" Timmy added.

"Oh." Hermione said as if she had just learned something.

"Have you ever read any comic books at all?" I asked her.

"Well, actually, no." She shrugged.

I expected that, she's more of a nonfiction type of reader. She will read some works of fiction, but only the young adult or adult ones. Comic books and little kids books aren't her thing. In my case I only go for the entertainment value, I don't care about the age group the book is aimed towards.

I suddenly pulled my magic bag out and took out a couple of comic books.

"Take two and call me in the morning." I said, offering her the comics.

Hermione groaned as Ron W and the team cracked up. Not being serious about the offer, I then put my comic books and magic bag back as I joined Ron W and the team in laughing.

"Still, it's shocking to know that you're in more danger than we thought." Penny P said after calming down.

"No sympathy, as Timmy and I pointed out before all Superheroes are in a lot of danger." I said. "Besides, the Wolf Stone Devil will never get me on his side."

"Say, since they're evil the Stone Devils would think up evil plots." Fred thought out loud.

"They actually only have one plot: kill the Stone Gods." I explained.

"But that would mean that they would make all future life evil!" Stitch gasped.

"No, it doesn't, even though that's what they're planning." I corrected.

"What do you mean?' Kim asked.

"If a Stone Devil kills it's Stone God counterpart, then all life that the Stone God represents - including the Stone Devil himself - will become extinct." I explained.

Everyone gasped!

"You mean if Boss dies then dogs…?" Sirius began.

"All canines would die." Rip finished. "And those who are part canine would lose their canine half and become fully human."

"What…what about Goddard?" Jimmy N asked.

"Goddard would just be a robot with no canine qualities." I explained. "Which means no more barking for one thing."

Goddard whimpered.

"What about robots?" Tuck asked. "We've been meaning to ask, is there a Robot Stone God?"

"No," I said. "But since robots are a human invention they are represented by the Human Stone God."

"So if he dies, then robots would die along with the rest of us?" Carl asked.

I nodded. The others looked horrified, especially Jenny.

"At…at least neither of us would be alone." Brad said to Jenny.

Jenny nodded sadly. Actually, some members of the team stared at Brad confused for a few seconds, but then Harry acknowledged his existence among us instead of on the roof by clearing his throat.

"This news about the Stone Gods is shocking, but remember: Stone Gods can only be killed by an oceanful of water." Harry reminded us.

"I know, that's why I never worry about it." I nodded. "Stone Devils are actually weaker against water than Stone Gods are since Stone Devils are half solid-fire as well as stone. So there is a very slim chance of a Stone Devil killing a Stone God. Practically none actually."

Harry then somehow got the courage to take his collar off – we had been wondering for a while if the enchantment affected his human form this whole time – and, unfortunately, Harry still had his fangs and horns.

"Great," Harry said sarcastically. "Just great."

James and Sirius comfortingly put their hands on Harry's shoulders as Lily hugged him sympathetically.

"You…really don't look that bad." Sheegwa lied.

"Oh come off it and tell the truth." Harry said bitterly.

Harry doesn't really care about appearances, but after our second year, well, it's obvious that he would hate anything happening to him that would represent becoming a monster.

"To be perfectly honest no human would look good with fangs or horns like that," Addy said. "So you really shouldn't take it hard. Besides, jerks and badguys would look worse than you with fangs and horns."

Harry smiled appreciatively at that.

"Good one." Spongebob nodded in approval.

"I've learned how to handle prejudism." Addy smiled.

Finished talking, the team and I turned our attentions to Gaston and Beast. Gaston had pushed Beast to the edge of a buttress.

"Get up! Get up!" Gaston ordered Beast. "What's the matter beast, too kind and gentle to fight back?"

"No!" Someone called.

Beast and the rest of us looked by the front door…and saw Belle and Maurice on the back of Philippe!

"Belle." Beast whispered happily.

"No, Gaston don't." Belle pleaded.

Gaston was about to club Beast with a heavy spike that he pulled off from the roof earlier! Fortunately, Beast grabbed the spike with a roar and pushed Gaston away. They started to fight for control of the club as they moved along the rooftops.

"Let's go Philippe!" Belle rode Philippe into the castle while Maurice waited outside.

Beast stalked Gaston along the roof and stopped him from using his club at one point. Gaston fell onto a different part of the roof, and Beast pounced him, causing the two of them to tumble away. We didn't see much of the battle, but Camera followed them and recorded the fight. Gaston threw Beast off him with a kick and Beast disappeared among some gargoyles. Gaston clubbed a gargoyle by mistake, and realized it would be hard to pick Beast out of the rows of gargoyles.

"Come on out and fight!" Gaston ordered. "Were you in love with her beast? Did you honestly think she'd want you, when she had someone like me!"

As Gaston taunted Beast, he happened to miss him, so Beast snuck up on Gaston. Unfortunately, Gaston sensed Beast behind him and turned around. He swiped at Beast, but kept on missing him.

"It's over beast! Your pelt is mine!" Gaston said confidently.

Furious, Beast attacked Gaston, swiping the club away. Beast then grabbed Gaston by the neck and prepared to drop him off the roof!

"Let me go! Let me go!" Gaston pleaded, finally meeting his match. "Please don't hurt me, I'll do anything! Anything!"

The team and I were a little nervous, was Belle's taming going to be in vain? No, Beast's face softened and he dragged Gaston to the safety of the roof.

"Get out." Beast ordered quietly before pushing Gaston onto the roof.

"Beast!" Belle called, having just joined us on the balcony.

"Belle." Beast said happily, climbing towards the balcony. "Belle, you came back." He smiled, touching her cheek with a paw.

Belle smiled back as she touched his paw.

"Look out!" Billy cried.

Too late, Gaston stabbed Beast in the back! Beast roared in pain!

"You evil murderer!" Grim cried angrily.

Instead of replying Gaston looked ready to slice at us with a longer sword!

Another sword, knocking Gaston's sword out of his hand! Gaston somersaulted so that he caught his sword on a beam. The owner of the other sword did the same thing so that he was in front of Gaston: the other owner was Harry! Harry and Gaston sword fought on the beam. Gaston, in fact, seemed to be walking Harry, which looked familiar, very familiar….

"HARRY LOOK OUT!" Ron W, Hermione, and the team and I called.

Too late, Harry almost fell entirely off the beam! Luckily, he used his sword to hold onto the beam. Gaston gave a strangely familiar laugh…and pulled off his face! There was another face underneath it!

A CHALK WHITE FACE AND RED EYES!

**VOLDEMORT!**

"NO!" Harry gasped.

Ron W, Hermione, and the team and I screamed, some of us falling over backwards out of pure fright while others ran around hysterically! Shaggy and Scooby tried to leap into each other's arms, resulting in crashing to the ground. Scrappy leapt onto his uncle Scooby's head in the process, and ended up being part of the 'Scooby and Shaggy' pile. Jenny and Brad also crashed into each other as Tuck leapt onto his brother's back, so that led to another painful pile. Around the same time, Goddard did his scared box form, causing a few others to trip over him. Fortunately, Jade recovered enough from her pains to use the horse talisman on the rest of those who got hurt in the panic.

"It can't be!" Chester gasped. "Harry killed you!"

_"I cloned myself!"_ Voldemort laughed.

CLONED? The team and I groaned and I even hit my head on the railing a few times.

"I guess we're not done with him after all." Tintin moaned.

Voldemort was at first distracted by his laughing at our reactions and pains, but soon resumed the fight by preparing to strike Harry with his sword! Luckily, Harry winked at us and used his own sword to vault over Voldemort just as Voldemort brought his sword down. Voldemort, who had his eyes closed while bringing down his sword, thought he had caused Harry to fall to his death, so he laughed evilly.

"Touché!" Harry said, poking Voldemort in the back with his sword.

_"I'll get you, you stupid ghost!"_ Voldemort said, doing some wild sword movements and completely missing Harry.

"He's become a little pathetic, hasn't he?" Clover whispered.

"Originals are always better than a copy." Jade whispered back.

"I'm right behind you." Harry chuckled, rolling his eyes with amusement.

_"Er… I knew that."_ Voldemort said, looking a little embarrassed.

"Yeah right." Sarah replied sarcastically.

Voldemort pointed his sword at Sarah, but Haddock grabbed her before a Killing Curse got her. Apparently Voldemort's wand was in his sword.

Harry and Voldemort continued sword fighting, until Harry used a powerful swipe to slice Voldemort's sword to pieces. Unfortunately, this resulted in his own sword flying out of his grip and burying itself into the roof! Voldemort's sword unfortunately still had some sharp parts, so he was about to stab Harry! But then Harry noticed how close to the edge Voldemort was, so he kicked Voldemort in the stomach! Voldemort lost his grip on his sword and started to fall off…while grabbing Harry by the shirt and causing Harry to fall off the roof too! Luckily, Harry managed to send a rope out with his wand, which wrapped itself around Harry's sword, and Harry climbed out of danger. He grabbed his sword as he climbed to us, but as we helped him up onto the balcony…Voldemort's broken sword stabbed him in the back! Harry fell past us onto the ground. Some of tried to find Voldemort in the canyon surrounding the castle, but no luck.


	24. Everything is Over

Before we went to see if Harry was all right, we noticed Beast lying on the ground. Ron W, Hermione, and the team and I didn't see this at the time, but Lumière, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts showed up.

"You…you came back." Beast said happily yet weakly.

"Of course I came back," Belle said. "I couldn't let them…oh this is all my fault, if only I had gotten here sooner."

"Maybe…It's better…it's better this way." Beast said weakly.

"Don't talk like that, you'll be all right." Belle said, close to tears. "We're together now, everything's going to be fine you'll see."

The rest of us went over to Harry…he wasn't breathing or moving! He was dead! Lily, James, Sirius, Hermione, Ron W and I cried near him. The rest of the team started crying near the wall of the balcony.

"At least…I got to see you…one last time." Beast whispered.

Belle held Beast's paw, which slipped out of her hand just before Beast closed his eyes. Beast was dead!

"No! No!" Belle pleaded. "Please, please, please don't leave me!" She sobbed and rested her head on Beast. "I love you." She whispered.

None of us heard that last line, except for Camera. We, except for Camera, Lumière, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts, also didn't notice the last rose petal falling….

However, a few seconds later I did smell something magical falling onto the balcony. Interested, I started to take a closer whiff…and ended up being hit on the muzzle. I cried out in pain, grabbing my nose with my paws. That startled everyone so much that they stopped crying.

"God's sakes Miranda," Brad said. "Why did you…?"

Everyone noticed the falling magical things landing on the balcony. None of us knew what they were, though they seemed like little shooting stars. Suddenly, Harry started rising into the air! Ron W, Hermione, and the team and I were about to run towards him, but he started glowing so brilliantly that even Numbuh One, who wears sunglasses, had to shield his eyes! When Harry stopped glowing, he was back on the ground in his wolf form…and seemed different. At that instant, he got up!

"I'm alive…and…I'm back to my old self!" Harry said happily and a little amazed.

He turned around and we saw that it was true! Ecstatic, his parents, Sirius, and the rest of us Superwolves ran up to him in a group hug as the others danced about happily. Then, realizing something, Hermione suddenly pulled away.

"If you're back to your old self than that means…." She began, turning to look at Beast and Belle. "Oh my!"

Looking in the direction she was looking in we gasped. Beast had turned back into a prince!

"Prince?" Ron W stared.

"Adam, actually." Harry corrected.

"Belle," Adam said as Belle stared at him. "It's me."

Belle looked at him, and recognized his eyes as being the very same ones Beast had.

"It is you." She said happily.

Numbuh Four pointed out the rose: it had gained back its petals and turned into a real rose! We knew this because the rose wasn't floating nor even glowing anymore.

"The enchantment is over!" Jackie cried happily.

The team and I cheered, until Belle and Adam kissed and unexpected fireworks exploded in the sky. Flares from the fireworks landed on the castle and changed the color and statues! Black turned into white, and gargoyle turned into angel!

Then we noticed that the servants were turning back into humans!

"Lumière!" Prince began happily as each servant changed. "Cogsworth! Mrs. Potts! Look at us!" He said as he hugged them.

"Momma! Momma!" Chip called, riding Sultan the dog stool.

The two of them then turned into a real dog and a little boy!

"Oh my goodness." Mrs. Potts said, hugging her son.

"It is a miracle!" Lumière said.

The team and I smiled, and decided to let Adam have his reunion with his servants before greeting them ourselves.

"So I guess changing the color and statues is what the narrator meant by spell 'over' the castle." Goddard said.

"Narrator?" Most of the team and I said, confused.

"What're you talking about?" Sheen asked.

"Don't you remember?" Jenny asked.

"The light that transported you guys in front of Belle's house had a little amnesia spell attachment to it." Camera explained. "The narration was really for the Superwolf Watchers and you guys overheard it accidentally."

No one winced greater than us Kids Next Door operatives.

"Looks like Goddard can't get amnesia." Wanda said.

Even though she met Goddard before the Adventures started she didn't learn everything about him.

"It's hard for robots to get amnesia." Jenny explained. "Unless if you mess up their programming that is."

"You certainly did a good job building Goddard." Chester said to Jimmy N.

"Thanks." Jimmy N smiled.

"Say Goddard," Timmy said. "Can we 're-listen' to the narrator?"

"Sure." Goddard said smiled, accessing the narration.

The team and I listened to the narrator's voice for a while, until I started laughing.

"That's one of Boss's alternate voices!" I said.

"WHAT?" Everyone else, even Rip and Camera, cried.

I continued laughing.

"Miranda that's not-" Hermione cut herself off with laughter.

Soon Ron W, Harry, and the team joined in.


	25. The Celebration

Later on, Adam and Belle danced at a ball, this time with more guests. This included Maurice, Steve, and even Jack and Numbuh 274. My friends also met my mom, Amanda. She came up with dad, Jack, and Numbuh 274 to watch the ball too. The cool part was that they finally saw what my parents look like as humans. My friends enjoyed that, especially Mickey, he liked talking to her about her meeting Walt Disney even though she was a little girl at the time and didn't remember much.

The team also discovered that I had made a magical mask that looked like Jack's 'alive' face not long after his 'accident'. I had made this mask for him to wear out in public so that he wouldn't have to stay cooped up at home all the time. Some of the female members of the team thought that Jack looked handsome. Jack laughed at that and said that he takes after dad, which was true. Jack had inherited dad's dark brown 'almost black' hair coloring for one thing. Actually, Jack kind of looked the same way dad did when he was a teenager, except for the fact that Jack rarely wears glasses. He ears prescription goggles instead since he spends most his time in the lab. When he was alive and didn't need the goggles all the time he also used to wear contacts.

At one point during the conversation between they overheard Lumière talking.

"Ah, l'amoure." He sighed happily, watching Adam and Belle dance.

He then noticed a beautiful maid – who obviously used to be one of the feather dusters, considering that she was carrying one – walking past him. Lumière grinned and was about to chase after her, but then Cogsworth stopped him in his tracks.

"Well, Lumière old friend," Cogsworth smiled, shaking Lumière's hand. "Shall we let bygones be bygones?"

"Of course mon-ami," Lumière smiled back. "I told you she would break the spell."

"I beg your pardon old friend, but I **believe** I told you." Cogsworth corrected.

"No you didn't, **I** told **you**." Lumière disagreed, pinching Cogsworth's cheek.

"You most certainly did not you pompous paraffin-headed peabrain!" Cogsworth argued, bumping Lumière with his stomach.

"En garde…you overgrown pocket watch!" Lumière retorted, slapping Cogsworth in the face with his glove.

And they started fighting again. Ron W, Hermione, my family, and the team and I laughed.

"Are they going to live happily ever after ever momma?" Chip asked, looking at Prince and Belle.

"Of course my dear," Mrs. Potts smiled. "Of course."

"Do I still have to sleep in the cupboard?" Chip asked.

That amused all of us.

At that point it was almost time to go, so Steve, Amanda, Jack, and Numbuh 274 left first, after saying goodbye, and went back home through my compartment. The rest of us were about to leave next, when Cleo asked if we heard a hissing sound. Some of us did, so we looked around to find out what it was. Numbuh Two was the one who found out.

"Cannon!" He cried. "Hit the deck!"

Turning around, the rest of the team and the other Superwolves and I saw a cannon right behind us! Screaming, we ducked!

"Bang!" Someone laughed.

When we turned around again, we saw that someone was Shreako, who was inside the cannon. Just to let you know: Shreako wears an green aviator cap, Freako has a straw hat, and Meako wears a simple pink baseball cap.

"SHREAKO!" The team and other Superwolves and I cried angrily.

"Shreako that was not funny." Uncle said disapprovingly.

"Yeah, well you should have seen the look on your faces! Oh I'm a riot!" Shreako laughed…until the cannon shot him out the window.

Numbuh Two had snuck up behind him and lit the fuse on the cannon.

As we were congratulating Numbuh Two for his 'payback', Shaggy left to make a phone call – the phone was in Rip of course. A bit after that point Shreako came back, not mad at all. Amazingly, he was amused.

"You certainly got me Numbuh Two." Shreako laughed. "Great trick!"

Some members of the team were amazed at Shreako's reaction.

"Shreako's a silly ghost, isn't he?" Danny said.

"As a matter of fact, I am." Shreako grinned, doing a silly face to clarify that statement.

The team and I laughed. Shreako then suddenly looked solemn.

"I'm glad you don't think I'm a…well…."

"Poltergeist." I finished. "Shreako and his brothers consider that word to be an insult."

"I don't blame them." Danny winced. "Of course I'd never call any good ghosts that." He added gently

"All good ghosts consider that word to be an insult." Casper agreed. "Calling a ghost that word is like calling a muggle the M-word."

Freako and Meako, Shreako's brothers, soon came up, which explained Shaggy's phone call.

"What's going on here?" Freako asked. "Who's shooting off cannons?"

"Numbuh Two is the one shooting off cannons," Scrappy explained. "But Shreako is the one shooting off his mouth."

"What's the matter with you? You sick or something? Lemme see your tongue!" Freako demanded to Shreako.

Shreako showed it to him…by going "Bleah!". Freako grabbed Shreako's tongue, pulled it, and then let it roll up like a Venetian blind.

"Now come on!" Freako ordered bitterly, grabbing Shreako by the ear.

Freako pulled Shreako into Shaggy's compartment.

"You have one silly brother." Eliza smiled to Meako.

"Yeah, he's the jokester in the family." Meako smiled back. "Freako's the leader and I'm the…."

"Wimp." Freako finished flatly, reappearing.

"Thanks a lot." Meako replied dryly.

"Well instead of chasing after ghosts like me and Shreako, you fly and hide." Freako pointed out. "Now come on. Bye everyone!"

"Bye!" Meako called as he followed Freako.

The team and I called out "Bye!" after them.

Unexpectedly, Rip picked everyone up and flew outside. Harry, Ron W, Hermione and I, who weren't grabbed by Rip, flew outside on our own. Harry, Ron W, and Hermione made cloud letters with their wands so that the letters were backwards to the rest of the team. While they were doing this the four of us started singing.

SUPERWOLVES:  
>Certain as the sun<br>Rising in the East  
>Tale as old as time<br>Song as old as rhyme  
>Beauty and the Beast<p>

The four of us then used our wands to turn the cloud letters into gold letters, and then we hopped into our compartments. At that point our friends – and Belle and Adam and the rest of the castle – joined us.

THE SUPERWOLF TEAM, BELLE, AND THE REST OF THE CASTLE:  
>Tale as old as time<br>Song as old as rhyme  
>Beauty and the Beast<p>

Then we canines howled a goodbye as Rip used one of his hooks to grab the letters and pull it with us. Before Camera poofed away, he allowed the Superwolf Watchers to see what the letters spelled:

THE END


End file.
